Interview With StarFox Season 2
by starfoxluver
Summary: The 2nd Season of one of the most poplar Q&A's made by the less popular and flame-bait Logan. Rated T for many reasons  And some characters aren't owned by me and/or from different video games/anime/manga series  Rating may change
1. Episode 01

Logan: Hello fanfic reader's! My name is Logan Sikes, and welcome to the second season of "Interview With StarFox"!

(random crowd in the background cheers)

Logan: Err...Right...Hey Director! When did we get an audience?

Director: We didn't...We found and old boombox and got a CD with audience sound effects on it.

Logan: Umm...Right, ok so do to our budget cuts, some of our interviewee's...Quit...In which I "disposed of them." Heheh...

Director: In other words, he got Thomas shot and shipped his other older OC's to Switzerland to be adopted by Switz people...

Logan: Heheheh...Sorry Jake.

Jake: I don't care...I still have my hunky Coach with me!

John: Heh...Oh, umm...Hello, I don't think you all know me...Err...My name is John Fenrir, I'm the football coach of Corneria University, and I'm a bartender of Night of Colors, a gay strip club. Hmm...Umm...I'm bi and I'm currently dating Jake.

Jake: Heh **blushes**

Logan: Alright alright alright...Now to introduce everyone else.

Fox: Hello.

Krystal: Nice to be here again.

Falco: I'm gonna hope and pray that gay/lesbian-gun thing won't be in it this time.

Slippy: Ehh...If it does it'll be disintegrated through my 'Anti-Sexual-Orientation-Changing-Weapon Barrier'

Logan: Nice, really outdone yourself Slip! **Smiles**

Slippy: Heh thanks Logan, always such a nice boy.

Logan: Heh...Alright...Now time to introduce my dad and his team.

Wolf: Hey.

Leon: Ugh...Not this thing again (Logan better not steal Wolf from me...)

Panther: Umm...*Pulls out a random Spanish Dictionary* Err..."Boo-Ehhhh-Naws No-Chas?"

Logan: "Buenas Noches?"

Panther: Err...What does that mean?

Logan: "Good night..."

Panther: Grr...I WILL LEARN THIS LANGUAGE DAMMIT!

Director: Yeah...We're no longer innocent in this one.

Logan: True dat! **Laughs **Alight next line of interviewee's

James: Very nice to meet everyone.

Onyx: Greetings, I am King Onyx of Cerinia.

Rheis: I am Queen Rheis of Cerinia.

Khris: And I am Prince Khris of Cerinia.

Logan: Oxyn, Rheis, Khris...You don't have to be formal...

Onyx: Oh...Err...Our apologies...

Logan: Heh...Ok, next...

Rouen: Greetings, I am Pirate King Rouen of Seiria-

Logan: NO FORMALITIES!

Rouen: Right...Sorry... **Sweatdrops**

Volg: And I am Ex-Comman—Err...Volg. If you ever come by to the Heroes Hearth Inn, I'll be the wolf to give you a room.

Logan: Yeah, and be a total badass Commander of Weissritter!

Volg: Heh...Thanks Logan. **Blushes**

Logan: **Smiles**

Decus: If you have read 'StarFox Eathbound' before the Director deleted it, you might have remembered me, Hewie and Hirschi. And if you haven't then greetings, I am Decus the talking coyote...Or just Decus (Please call me "Decus" and nothing more...)

Hewie: Ruff!

Hirschi: Arf!

Marcus: Hello, I'm Marcus, the song of Fox and Krystal McCloud...

Silver: And I'm his bisexual and total horndog adopted brother, Silver Lohboh (And the Director made a fanclub for me of D.A. Thanks Director!)

Millicent: Hello everyone, I'm glad to be back here again!

Logan: Looks like thats all there is on the list-

(Door slams)

?: Hey! You forgot about us!

Logan: Erk...Whoops, forgot to invite you guys...

Fredrick: Damn...Why do I have to be in this blasted interview with all these...Freaks?

Fox: We hate you too, 'Anti-Lylat'.

Fredrick: Tch...Whatever furball...

Wolf: Damn...You had to invite HIM, son!

Logan: He's part of the StarFox Earthbound cast...He HAS to be in it...And as much as I hate him and his racist attitude, he needs to be in it.

Fredrick: The Director said I'd be payed extra, that way I can finally build that doomsday device to destroy all you freaks...

Logan: Alright that's it **Pulls out sketchbook and sketches a large rope and uses his super drawing powers and summons it and ties Fredick up**

Fredrick: !

Logan: NO...ONE...IS...MAKING...A...DOOMSDAY...DEVICE! **sighs** Alight besides the damn Fredrick...

Bill: Yo! How's it going!

Katt: That Lesbo-gun better not be here...

Amanda: Looks like my Slippy set up that barrier with the long name up...

Lucy: That's good...

Dash: It sure has been awhile since I done this!

Mark: Hurm...I can't believe Logan, Jake and Coach forgot to invite me...

Arctic: And me...

Fara: AND ME!

Arctic: Now now Fara..

Fara: Err...Right...Sorry Arc... **Blushes**

Fox: Heh...Cute.

Krystal: Really, you guys do make a better couple.

Arctic and Fara: Really? Thanks guys.

Sterling: Ok then...Hi my name is Sterling Chou!

Suzu: I'm Suzu Tiikeri, Sterling's new girlfriend.

Daisuke: I'm Daisuke Iiguru.

Yutaka: I'm Yutaka Battia.

Barry: And I'm Barry Ursine.

Logan: Ok looks like that's everyon—Oh whoops...

Raz: You forgot about us!

Helios: Damn...

Eric: Err...Well I forgive you, bro...

Josh: Heh yeah, me too...

Lesley: Likewise.

Suzy: Same here..

Dan: Same...

Raz: Alright well...I'm Raz...I'm Logan's trainer at the gym.

Nat: Name's Nat and apparently my class in the RPG game is "Sketchy Photographer"...HAY! JUST BECAUSE I WORK AS A PHOTOGRAPHER AT A PORNO COMPANY DOESN'T MEAN I-

Kye: Okay then...Name's Kye, and I'm and art major...And the large (cluelessly innocent) wolf next to me is my friend-

Jay: Jay! **Smiles**

Kye: Yup...

Koku: Hey, I'm Koku! So...Anybody else wanna..."Have fun with me?" **smiles mischievously**

Raz and Kye: (Koku's into S&M, trust us, you don't want to hang around him alone...Especially if your alone with him and Nat...)

Logan: Okay then...Guess that's it...For real...So now it's time to ask your old questions we never got to answer! **Smiles**

Q&A TIME!

**From: FireFox9765 **

**Q: To the Star Fox Team: I'm pretending to give you exotic cars in a fanfiction I'm writing. Which EXOTIC cars do you want to get?**

Logan: Umm...I'm not much of a car buff...Actually I'm not into cars, only as long as it has good mileage and can run...So I'm not sure what kind of exotic car they would like **sweatdrops**

Q: To Krystal: There's a fanfiction around here on that depicts you as a vixen with farting problems. Would you read it?

Krystal: Umm...Eww...No I wouldn't...How insulting... **Anger**

Q: To Falco: What would you think of a fic in which you are married to a sick female falcon?

Katt: **Holds a baseball bat**

Falco: Err...Flattered but my wife wouldn't like it...

Katt: DAMN RIGHT!

**Q: To Leon Powalski (if he is still around): Why are you obsessed with murdering?**

Leon: I'm not...Anymore, but I'm more obsessed with Wolf...

Wolf: He's very open about his crush on me...(It's really sickening...)****

Q: To Fox: How does it feel when you perform a Barrel Roll?

Fox: Err...I remember I got used to it when I was still a cadet in the academy.

Logan: Oh right, they changed the academy to be a regular public school after the Aparoid Invasion right?

Fox: Yeah, because the other school buildings where destroyed and the only one that didn't receive as much damage was the Flight Academy I went to...I work part time as Logan's and Millicent's homeroom teacher.

Millicent: Oh wait, you forgot Cyle!

Logan: Oh crap I did didn't I? Think he'll notice?

Somewhere in Corneria

Cyle: I'm bored...And Logan and Millicent said they had to go somewhere...Oh well...Back to studying! Yay studying! **smiles and skips joyfully**

* * *

At the Studio

Logan and Fox: Nahhhh...

Millicent: **chuckles nervously and sweatdrops**

**Q: To Falco: You are in love with common bread, aren't you?  
**

Falco: (Damn the person who started it...) Not really...Bread's good but...yeah...

* * *

**Q: To Peppy: Are you planning to sell candies called "Barrel Rolls"?  
**

At the base

Peppy: (I feel like I received some question from a person somewhere on Earth...Something about candies called "Barrel Rolls?" Hmm...Sounds...Tempting...)

At the Studio

**Q: To Logan: Would you like to meet characters from Krystal/OC fanfictions?  
**

Logan: I would...And slap him. **Meow-face **:3

**Q: To Krystal: Do you have a favorite piece of jewelry?**

Krystal: Oh well...I would have to say my tail rings, Fox bought me some new ones and they are so adorable.

Helios: Ugh...(Go die Krystal...)

Krystal: I heard that Helios...

Fox and Logan: **sweatdrops**

Q: To Krystal (forgive me for asking you a lot of questions): Do you want to visit an archeologic place on Earth?

Krystal: Well...Yes, I would like to learn more about Earth's different cultures. **smiles**

Q: To Slippy: Why are you a mechanic?

Slippy: Well...Heh its a long story but...It all started before my dad became a scientist...

5 minutes of explaining

Slippy: ...And that's why I wanted to be a mechanic.

**From: The mace v.s. The sheild**

**Q: This is to krystal i dare you to make out with logan or serve a months worth of sword training**

Krystal: This isn't a 'Truth-or-Dare' fanfic...

**From: Samurai of Fate**

**Q: To Logan: Do you know what a zoomorph is  
**

Logan: Umm...Isn't that the samething as 'anthro's?' If not, then I never heard of that term before. **laughs**

**Q: To Fox: Hello furball  
**

Fox: Err...Hello?

**Q: To Logan: I'm Sorry but when I look at you I see more bi then straight I'm sorry but I had to say that I know you claim to be straight but with the way you act I just can't go by your word it's just so confusing  
**

Logan: Actually...I am bi (maybe bi-curious), but I'm kinda leaning towards being straight.

**Q: To Jake: (Demonic voice) Hi hehehe HAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
**

Jake: **gulp** Oh no...

**Q: To Everyone: Do you think I'm insane**

Everyone: Yes...

**From: Gamer-fox91**

**Q: To everyone: Hello again. Sorry it's been so long for me to make questions.  
**

Cast from the 1st season: Oh hey! **smiles**

**Q: To Director: Hey, um I'm glad you liked my first Q&A and that you reviewed it, but can you help me out with a quick favor? You see, I already worked on the answers to the questions you sent me, and I can't upload my story if there's only one guest. Can you ask any of your friends if they'd like to check it out sometime? I already asked Telekenetic Mind Freak(formerly known as Fox Fighter220) to give me the names and questions of people who reviewed, but I still don't have anything new from him.:( That said, I still need help. Oh, and by the way, I was checking out YouTube videos based on responses I got from friends, and I remembered your video is still awesome. I'll be sure to rate your others in time, and if you want, you're welcome to give me a friend invite.  
**

Director: Oh yeah...Sorry...**Sweatdrops**...Oh well, I kinda think my videos are a bit crappy, but once I get a tablet and maybe Anime Studio or something I might go back to making videos...But then again Youtube is being such a—

Logan: (Blimey...)

Director: —because it wouldn't let me upload videos for sum damn stupid reason!

**Q: To Fox, Bill and Slippy: Since you all went to the Cornerian Academy together, would you mind talking about any awards you earned, like Best Friends, Most Likely To Succeed ect.?**

Fox: Well...Heh **blushes** I got 'Most Likey To Succeed', 'Best Student', 'Handsomest Man At The Academy', and 'Most Likely To Be A General'

Slippy: I got 'Most Likey To Succeed', 'Best Student'...Err...'And Most Likely To Be a Nerd' (I can't believe they have that as a real award...)

Bill: Pftt...HAHAHAHAHA! Heh...Well I got 'Most Like'y To Succeed' and 'Most Likely to Be A General'

Fox: And we all got the 'Best Friends' award and 'Most Likely To Be Friends Till The End' award.

Slippy: Another award that I thought shouldn't have existed. **laughs**

Q: To Falco: I know you like making last-minute appearances, but don't you think that's kind of boring?

Falco: Ehh...Who knows! **chuckles loudly**

**Q: To Katt: Congrats on having a kid. Here's a rattle for him to play with. (gives her a toy rattle and gently scratches her ears)  
**

Katt: Oh thanks! **Smiles** Err...Yeah the ear scratching is a bit much...

Falco: HAY! HAND'S OFF MY WIFE!

Logan: **chuckles quietly** You have no idea on what you just done Falco...

**Q: To Krystal: I'm not sure if people are still bugging you about the bad ending from Star Fox Command, but in case they still are, knock them out with your staff, and then show everyone their worst fears.  
**

Krystal: Heh...Oh trust me...I will...*Smiles **evilly**

Fox: Err...Sweetie...Your showing your dark-side again...

Krystal: **smiles** Oh don't worry sweetie, I'll be right back! **Leaves**

20 minutes later

Krystal: I'm back beating up all those haters!

Everyone else except Helios: Err...

Helios: Help...Me...Ugh...

**Q: To everyone: That's all for now. See you later. Oh, and don't forget to help me out, Mr. Director. (leaves through front door)**

Everyone except Director: Alright see you later!

Director: (I'm Sorry...)

**From: Black Midnight Falcon**

**Q: To Falco: IT'S YOU! *glomps Falco* I LOVES YOUZ! **

Falco: Err...

Katt: Get...Off...My husband...****

Q: To Fox:So...I'm guessing the fact that Wolf's your cousin has absolutley NOTHING to do with the fact that your species are related?

Fox: Nope, absolutly not.

Logan: (Their in denial.)

Krystal: I agree...****

Q: To Katt: I like you too. *hugs* And yet I resent you. Lucky...

Katt: I hate you too. **Smiles**

**Q: To Marcus: Read my mind: What am I thinking about now?  
**

Marcus: Umm...Fried chicken?****

Q: To Panther: I hate you. *wacks with a wet asparagus*

Panther: Ow...I hate you too **tears up**

**Q: To Jake: Your kind disturbs me. But I will not bash you... *points at the guys* They will.**

All Guys except John: As long as he stays away from us, he won't be beaten up.

John: I "technically" beat him up...

Mark: Wow really?

John: Would hardcore butt sex count as 'beating him up'?

All guys except Jake and John: Err...No...****

Q: To Falco: *gives a pizza* You like me now, yes?

Falco: Heh...I like you already.

Katt: (Geez...Why is it that people always favor fan characters than me?)

**Q: To Krystal: Er...Marco?  
**

Krystal: Po...Lo?

**Q: To Logan: About that Hakkyou guy...he freaks me out,man.  
**

Logan: Heh...I see **Sweatdrops**

**Q: To Falco: *stretchs arms out* Hug? *puppy dog eyes* pweaase?  
**

Katt: No...

Falco: Aww c'mon Katt, BMF is only a fan. **Smiles**

Katt: Fine...

Falco: **Quickly hugs BMF** Mmm...Now, after the interviews are over...wanna have sex, Katt? **Winks**

Katt: O-Oh... **blushes** Heh...Sure...

**Q: To Leon: Alot of people are married around you. Ever thought of settling down yourself? Have a kid or two?**

Leon: Ehh...Maybe if I can find a fine girl I guess...But right now...I'm into sleeping with Wolf...

Wolf: Err...Right...(I'm locking my door next time...) **sweatdrops**

Q: To Fox and Krystal: How do you handle so many kids? My mom can barely handle my babbling little sister!

Logan: Sorry, the OC McCloud kids except Silver are all adopted by the Switz and I erased their memories of them! **Meow-face** :3

**Q: To Katt and Falco: Plan on having more than one kid? **

Falco and Katt: Why do you think we're gonna have sex after the interviews... **laughs**

Q: To Falco: Do you consider Fox your brother? Or at least the kind of person who could put a knife to your throat and you wouldn't worry about him slaughtering you?

Falco: Ehh...More like a bro, but I seen some of those fanfics...They kinda disturb me...I mean, even though I was a bit bi-curious and dated Fox once, we ended up being more like bros.

**Q: To Krystal: OTHER THAN FOX, which one of your friends would you consider closest to you?**

Krystal: Oh...Do I have to pick one? Katt, Lucy, Amanda, Miyu, Fay, and Fara in no partular order.

Logan: Oh...I knew I forgot two more people...****

Q: To Wolf: You like bacon?

Wolf: Umm...Yeah...****

Q: To Fox: You like bacon?

Fox: Heh...Yup.

**Q: To Marcus: You like bacon?  
**

Marcus: Its good. **smiles**

**Q: To Krystal: You like bacon?  
**

Krystal: I cook it for breakfast some of the time.

**Q: To Bill: You also like bacon?  
**

Bill: Hell yes!

**Q: To everyone: *sings* Do ya like waffles?  
**

Everyone except Logan: NO NOT THAT SONG!

Logan: **chuckles nervously and sweatdrops**

**Q: To Logan: Your cool. I respect that. You like me now, yes?  
**

Logan: Heh thank you! **Smiles** Umm...Sure! **Meow-face** :3

**Q: To Falco: You are one of the reasons I considered a bird as a pet. I got a dog instead. I hope you aren't offended.**

Falco: Err...Thank...You?

**From: tayono**

**Q: To Bill: I notice you're a dog. Would you beg for bacon?**

Bill: If this is a racist-joke then I'm not answering **scowls**

Q: To Falco: You're married to Katt. Do you think if you two have a kid it'll be a bird with cat ears, or a cat with wings?

Falco: Umm...Luke has my feather color except he has pink around his eyes, and he does have ears on the side of his head, and a a cat tail covered in blue feathers with a pink white tip.

Logan: Basically, kinda like a griffon!

**Q: To All Furrs: Have you ever had fleas?  
**

Lylatians: Their damn annoying...I guess they would be like the mosquito's you humans have...

**Q: To Fox: Tricky called. I told him you were busy. He just wanted to say Hi. And several other words. But he was talking so fast I couldn't understand him. He said something about playing Marco Polo with you. The rest was Blah lah plah. That's all I heard. Did he ever talk that fast to you?  
**

Fox: When he was younger, yeah he was a fast talker...It was kinda difficult to keep up with him. But he was a kid, they're born naturally hyper. Heh...

**Q: To Peppy: You give the advice, "Do a Barrel Roll". Has doing a barrel roll served you well in your piloting days?  
**

At the base

Peppy: (Another weird feeling...Something about being asked if barrel rolling served me well when I was a pilot...Umm...Yeah I...guess...**chuckles**)

**Q: To Panther : Which one of your friends do you consider a brother to you?  
**

Panther: I guess in some ways, the boss...

Wolf: Oh wow...I...never thought you...

Panther: Heh...Yeah I always thought you were like an older brother to me boss!

Wolf: I'm flattered Panther. Thanks. **smiles**

**Q: To Falco : Same as Panther.  
**

Falco: I already answered that...

**Q: To All: I've been told I can sing. Can you sing too?**

Most: Yes...

Others: No...

**From: Shadow Shinobi57**

**Q: To Logan: To be honest, anything that any Thrash Metal band does, like "The Four Horsemen", (Which is just a name for the best of the best in Thrash, not a sign of the Antichrist) would be considered an image. Sure, Slipknot look inhuman and speak of weird things, but behind the masks are probably just normal people, and more than likely have families. And any references are easy to differentiate: if they are mild, they will be good or not too bad. If they are way Satanic, you would know. So, some bands are okay with that. In fact, a lot of Metallica songs have lyrics that would suggest that they are Christian. Their band isn't, but they are. "Master of Puppets", arguably the hardest song they've played, is about what meth does to people, and not control by someone demonic, even. I'd say listen to a few songs to judge for yourself, but...that, my friend, is entirely up to you.**

Logan: Mm...I see...I guess I should give metal music a try sometime.****

Q: To Leon: Tell me what you like in a women, slide me a little...*cough*...register fee, and I'll get you what you want. Screw you, eHarmony! Shadow's in town!

Leon: Err...Mmm...To be honest I don't really have a type **blushes in embarrassment**

**Q: To Loagn: Exactly what do you have in mind, because anything to restrain that...thing is very much welcomed.**

Logan: Umm...Huh? **confused**

Q: To Fox: I can see that it worked, but in PUBLIC, FOX? You're on Cornerian broadcast, your parents and children were right there, and WTF IS UP WITH YOU AND JOCKSTRAPS?

Fox: Oh...Right...I got a warrant because of that...Yeah that was a bad idea...**sweatdrops**

Wolf: My cousin is a recoviering horndog.

Logan: True that dad!

**Q: To Miyu: ...That is very strange, and I have heard of a lot of weird foreplays and fetishes...(Takes out a notepad.) This is for study. Tell me everything...  
**

**At the mall**

Fay: ...And then Bill and I—err...Miyu?

Miyu: Hmm? Oh nothing...I got this weird feeling...

At the Studio

**Q: To everyone: The videos will be a little later than previously thought. Maybe in August, since my friends are gone. Thanks for the pre-support, though!**

Everyone: Umm...Ok?

Fox: (Anybody remember anything about that?)

Logan: (I don't remember, its been years!)****

Q: To everyone: Well then, I'd better-Wah! (Gets caught in a rope trap, and gets suspended from the rafters.) Damn it, Metal! I guess I'll just...hang for a bit...I'll get cut down later. I'll just be sleeping. (Falls asleep...upside down.)

Everyone: …...

Logan: I'll cut him down and send him to his own world

And Logan did so...

**From: Venom**

**Q: to everyone: wow this is one of the most normal Q&A ever (not in a bad way) **

Everyone: Err...Thanks.****

Q: to krystal: damn women could u have anymore kids?

Krystal: Huh? Kids? All I have is Marcus and we adopted Silver.

Logan: (Heheheh...)

**Q: to fox: go hurt panther i seen him looking at krystal...  
**

Panther: I wasn't Fox, please believe me... **Innocent eyes**

Fox: Tch...I won't hurt you...Just...Don't go anywhere near my wife...Just in case...

Panther: Alright...

**Q: to katt&falco: OH LOOK AT THE BABY CAN I TAKE HIM...ER i mean hold him...**

Falco and Katt: HELL NO!****

Q: to everyone: name 3 people that r on radio

Everyone: Why the Hell should we!

**From: graystripe**

**Q: to logan: izzit possible that jason and blade are twins since their age is the same and both were clone on the same day? ^_^**

Josh: No their not twins...Their clones of Fox and Wolf respectively, they were infused with—

2 minutes later

**From: Pasta Masta**

**Q: To Fox: ...Are you an alcoholic?**

Fox: No...I drink sometimes, but not as much to get me drunk.****

Q: To Peppy: Ask me if I have a pickle in my ear.

Logan: Still at the base—

Peppy: Thanks for the text Fox, whew, made it just in time...Umm...Weird question...

**Q: To Falco: He was all black from the explosion, or he blacked out from it?  
**

Falco: Uhh...I think it was the 1st one! **chuckles**

**Q: To Slippy: Why not? **

Slippy: Why not what?****

Q: To Blade: Has Jake ever come on to you? And if he did, how did you react?

Josh: **Summons Blade**

Blade: Not really...

**Q: To Jake: If you...ever say that again, I'll rip your man jewels off and choke you with them. DO YOU UNDERSTAND!  
**

Jake: Why does everyone hate me?

Logan: Because your a gaytard...

John: Heh...My poor boyfriend. **Smiles and hugs Jake **

Jake: Thanks sweetie...

**Q: To Krystal: Don't you gimme that look, I know what you n' Fox were doing, and I know that you were doing it in the nude! So stop being so indecent, and get a room! Oh wait, you already did... -_- Well, in that case, don't tire yourselves out in there, yeah? XD (I think Krystal is hot, please don't murder me, Fox...)**

Krystal: Oh yeah...I remember that too...Heh...Let's...Not do that again...

Fox: Agreed...

Helios: (I don't care if Fox and Wolf are cousins, I want then to f**k right now!)****

Q: To JC: If someone gave you tea, what would you do?

Logan: Due to the fact that JC, VC, DC and LC being destroyed...They will not answer the questions...Except James...James you up!

James: Oh! Uhh...I would...drink the...tea?

**Q: To Logan: Yeah... good. Okay, what did I snap my fingers for? I forgot... o_0  
**

Logan: Err...I forgot too...Ehh...It's been years since I ended Season 1...

**Q: To Wolf: If you told someone your name, and they laughed, what would you do?  
**

Wolf: Be all sarcastic and pass a snide remark at them...

Logan: Oh Father Wolf...He's very sensitive about that...

Wolf: **blushes in embarrassment**

**Q: To Fox: Nothing? That's all you have to say for yourself?  
**

Fox: Err...I...Guess? (What did I do again?)

**Q: To Falco: Dude, start diggin' mah jokes.  
**

Falco: …..

**Q: To Wolf: *Places a 40 pound slab of barbecued pork in front of Wolf* Will this do? Also, you're 90% wolf? What's the other 10%?  
**

Wolf: **Drools** Err...The 10% is fox blood...I guess you could say I'm a 'Wolfox'

Helios: Just like the pairing I support...

Fox: Sorry Helly, but we're cousins, and we're not into incest...

Helios: Damn your logic...

**Q: To Panther: *gives Panther a list of modern slang that refers to one's sexiness* Here are things for you to call Miyu during a 'hot' night, wink wink, nudge nudge. ;D  
**

Panther: **smiles mischievously**

**Q: To (William) Bill: When you first saw Fay did you have to go to the hospital to have your heart re-started?**

Bill: Heh...I guess you can say that! **Smiles** (Not really...But I wish something like that happened, she's that beautiful...)****

Q: To Krystal: If some random guy squeezed your tush, do you think Fox would beat the holy snot out of them?

Krystal: I would let Fox do that...I don't appreciate sexual abuse from pigs like those sexist men...At least Fox is an example of a good gentleman. *smiles

Fox: Heh...Thank you Krystal. **Blushes**

**Q: To Leon: I actually meant for YOU to do that to Noel, but, maybe you have a potty mouth, too. So, how'd that soap taste?  
**

Leon: I got over my bipolar disorder ever since I developed a crush on Wolf...And that soap didn't taste good...Ugh...

**Q: To Slippy: If only your team would recognize your talent, huh? :(  
**

Slippy: Well...They do...Its just...I'm sad that I don't really have any fans...

Logan: Awwww...Poor Slippy...

**Q: To Panther: I'll be back soon. I'm just going out to get you a four liter jug of chocolate milk, alright?  
**

Panther: Err...I see, heh...

**Q: To Fox: Weren't you listening? I told you NOT to thank me! lol Naw, I owe it to you, I think. After that horrid thing I made Katt do to it earlier, it's the least I should do.**

Fox: Err...Right...

**From: Timid Vulpine**

**Q: From Timid: To everyone: I bet you all thought I was dead. I'm not. I has coursework and much preparation for GCSEs, that's all.**

Everyone: I bet you were done with that years ago. **laughs**

Q: From Timid: To Katt: Can I hold Luke? Or does he peck anyone but his parents?

Katt: Oh sure, don't worry, he's such a good boy.

Falco: Heh...I bet he's gonna be a problem child once he grows up.

Katt: Don't talk to about your son like that Falc!

Falco: Heh sorry...

**Q: From Timid: To all authors present: I has a new story! It's a Ratchet and Clank story, and it's called Mage Tales 1: The Discovery. If you read it, please review.  
**

…...

**Q: From Timid: To Shadow: I love you.  
**

…...

**Q: From Timid: To Jake: STAY AWAY FROM MY SHADOW!**

Jake: **sad face**

**From: Samurai of Fate (again)**

**Q: To logan: Can i be a permenant member of your show please**

Logan: Err...Sorry... **sweatdrops**

Q: To Katt and Falco: here is one problem of having a baby it will keep you up all night

Falco: We know that already...

Katt: But y'know, if we can raise him right, I'm sure he wouldn't be all that much trouble in the past.

Falco: Just don't smother him too much, babe...

**Q: To Fox and Wolf: DO I NEED TO GIVE YOU TWO IDIOTS BRAIN SUGERY TO MAKE YOU SEE TO LOOK ALIKE **

Fox and Wolf: **sweatdrops**

Q: To Logan: Do you consiter me as a friend

Logan: Umm...Well, yeah...I guess.

**Q: To Miley: I brougt Miley Cyrus whos real name is Destiny Hope Cyrus**

Logan: WHY MILEY! WHYYYYYYYYYYYY! WHY DID YOU SMOKE A BONG!****

Q: To logan: If you don't allow cuss words then why do you allow "crap"

Logan: I don't really considered 'crap' THAT much of being a cuss word...Well...(unfortunatly) I cuss...but its more like the minors, I don't do the majors like (as my old science teacher would call them) the "F-Sharps" "Sugar Honey Ice Tea" and the "Bee's"

**Q: To Sora: How did you get here  
**

Sora: Oh...Heeeeeeyyyyyy... **goes to a save point and warps into his Gummi Ship**

**Q: To Logan: (points at) BUDDIST  
**

Logan: I'm not one of those freaks!

**Q: To Logan: Don't lie about your Buddisum**

Logan: But I'm not a—****

Q: To Logan: I SAID DON'T LIE ABOUT YOUR BUDDISUM

Logan: "sadface..."****

Q: To Logan: I'm kidding I know your not a Buddist

Logan: **cowers behind Wolf**

Wolf: There, there son...He's just kidding.

**Q: To everyone: I'm going now I need to spy on Sora and Kairi... WHAIT SORA'S HERE HE HEARD ME!**

Everyone: You just saw him warp away didn't you?

**From: Alpha and Omegafan61900 (formally STARFOXLUVER61900)**

**Q: To Logan: I like hockey only for the FIGHTS, i like NASCAR for the crashes, and WWE for the blood, k?  
**

Logan: Ahh...The only reason I like wrestling is because of those hot muscle buff men, especially Triple H and Kane—HOLYCRAPISAIDTHATOUTLOUD!

Everyone else except Jake: **sweatdrops**

Jake: Hey Logan! Wanna jack off to wrestling together?

Logan: Not on your lifetime gaytard...

Rouen, Volg, Raz, Nat, Kye, Jay, and Koku: **doing something else, because they don't have any questions for this episode**

**Q: To Krystal: And I'm working on your next song for SFI, k?**

Krystal: Ok... **smiles**

Q: To Panther: How's the little one?

Panther: Hmm? Little...One? My penis isn't small

Logan: (I forgot to mention that I also gave the other OC kids away to the Switz...And earased their parents memories...)

**Q: To Everyone: Does anyone like the song, there will be a day?  
**

Everyone: Mm...Good song. **smiles**

**Q: To Fara: How r u and you love doing?  
**

Fara: Oh...Fine... **blushes**

Arctic: Heh...

**Q: To everyone: I've made a basketball team on my College game on x-box, the North Charleston Star Fox Aces.**

Everyone: Nice.

**INTERVIEW OVER!**

Logan: Ok...That's all we have today, please give us your questions...And don't forget to ask Rou-chan, Volgy, Raz, Jay, Nat, Kye and Koku...Their bored...

Koku: **in the distance** RAZ! DID YOU GET BIGGER!

Raz: **in the distance** WHAT THE HELL KOKU! I TOLD YOU I DON'T WANT TO BE YOUR BOTTOM ANYMORE, HELL I DON'T WANNA HAVE SEX WITH YOU AGAIN! I'M STRAIGHT DAMMIT! !

Logan: Please review now...So Koku doesn't rape Raz again... **sweatdrops **Oh and Director, do you have anything else you wanna add?

Director: I decided I might rerelease StarFox Earthbound, Life On Cerinia, A Story of A Prologue, and a few others again, of course I'll start with StarFox Earthbound and rewrite it so that it'll tie in with the RPG game I'm adapting. First chapter for it will be written sometime this year, no promises on quality and if it'll be good enough...Well, hope you all have a good day and hopefully I'll get started on writing more stories again...

Logan: See you later guy! Bye-nii!

24 pages FTW!

Hope you all enjoyed the 1st episode of the 2nd season of Interview With StarFox

To submit question...Review...That's all...lol

Unless if you want them to be private until the final chapter is uploaded then send the question as a PM

Raz (Razul), Nat (Stan), Jay (Joey), Kye (Kyle) and Koku (Koku, lol) owned by (c) Kokuhane of DeviantArt, FurrAffinit, SoFurry, (insert other non-porn and porn art website)

****Rouen and Volg (c) SEGA


	2. Episode 02

Logan: Hello people of the world to another episode of the second season to Interview With StarFox, I'm your host Logan Sikes, and we are here to answer all oh your questions! **points towards the sky**

Director: Err...Right...

Logan: Ok now...

The mace v.s The sheild

**to the lylatian cast only and director: you all have been invited on board for a tour of the G.R.S. HYDRA i hope you can come oh and jake if i see you on my ship i will kill you. **

Director: Crap...There goes the budget for the shack we're in...Oh wait...We get a ship! HELLS YES!

Jake: But I wanna go inside the ship!

**everyone enters the G.R.S. HYDRA...except for Jake lol**

Jake: **cries** Well...At least I'm alone with Coa- **turns to see his boyfriend disappear **Why me?

Foxpilot

**Panther-you are a conundrum. I dislike you. I loathe you, rather. But the Japanese like you. And if I want an all-new Star Fox game, I must not annoy the Japanese. But yet, we are all our own person and are only responsible for our own actions and reactions. You know what? Screw it. *Shoves a giant wad of raw broccoli down your throat* EAT THAT, SUCKER!**

Panther: **chokes on the broccoli** Can't...Breathe!

Logan: **Get's behind Panther and starts the Heimlich maneuver till Panther spits the broccoli**

Panther: **gasps for breath** Ugh...Why me? **cries**

**Leon-what exactly about Wolf attracts you? He may be cool but he's...Wolf.**

Leon: He's just so...Heh...So badass...And I saw him naked before so I know how big he is...Oh man I want that thing inside me...

Wolf: **sweatdrops** Not in a million years.

Leon: **groans**

Logan: (Father Wolf is so sexy...With him being so well endowed...)****

Krystal-The Borg is circular. Whaddo I do?

Krystal: Err...Borg?****

Logan-have you ever seen Concordat's walkthrough of Star Fox 64? It's hilarious.

Logan: Oh no I haven't...I should watch it!****

Peppy, Fox, and James-how do you guys get your glasses to stay on your heads?

Peppy: What d'ya mean? **Chuckles**

Fox: I think he asked us this question because human glasses have those things that go behind their ears so they stay on.

James: Come to think of it...I'm surprised my sunglasses can stay on...

Fox: I know right? **Laughs**

Peppy: Well, sorry we don't have a real answer for you about that.****

Volgy-I have no idea who you are, but I'm nice (generally). So, I will ask something. Why does your name remind me of "Voldo" from Soul Caliber? 

Volg: **groans** Please don't call me 'Volgy' I don't really like that nickname Logan gave me...Err...What's a Voldo?

Logan: **whisper whisper whisper**

Volg: **sweatdrops** Err...S&M! What a freak...

bryan mccloud

**to the author: do you think it would be good to do a crossover story between star fox and jazz jackrabbit?**

Director: Err...Jazz Jackrabbit? Who the Hell is that!****

to marcus's parents: wahahaha...i have kidnapped your son marcus and i won't return him to you unless you tickle torture fox until the end of the chapter...WAHAHAHA...evil laughter. 

Fox and Krystal: Err...He's right there. **points in Marcus' direction**

Marcus: Err...Hello...

Logan: Oh right, Marcus' bracelet let's him create physical copies of himself...I sense a random person shouting out a random Naruto pun...

Random Narutard: SHADOW CLOWN JUTSU!

Logan: There we go! **Grins** :D

FireFox9765

**To Logan: Eric (my OC who ISN'T in love with Krystal) and Geoffrey (sorry for the spoiler but he is another OC of mine. BTW he is a Great Horned Owl) are currently working on a machine that will allow you to meet and slap OC's that ARE in love with Krystal because that machine will take them out of their world and bring them straight into ours! MWAHAHAHA! Do you like the idea?**

Logan: Heheheh...**Grabs a bat** let's go! **Evil smily face**

To Fox: I'm gonna kill bryan mccloud for doing that to Marcus.  


Fox: **Grabs rocket launcher** Heh, I'll go with you!

**To Logan: I'll give 'em a slow granny vehicle so Star Wolf can catch them and... I'm not gonna give more details. Spoils the fic. No, I'm gonna give Krystal and ONLY Krystal a Lambo Murciélago. The others will get taken down. I know Wolf would like to.**

Logan: **laughs** Good one!****

To Krystal: Do you smoke? I'll get myself killed if you do.

Krystal: **shakes head** No...Its really bad for your health, so I don't even consider doing something like that.

Logan: **looks at Wolf**

Wolf: **looks around suspiciously**

Logan: Hand it over, Father Wolf.

Wolf: (Damn...) **Hands Logan the pack of cigarettes**

Logan: Thank you. **Throws pack into the insinerator**

**Random scream**

Everyone: What the Hell?****

To Slippy: Have you been working on a new device recently?

Slippy: Oh I have, the bracelet Marcus is wearing is my latest creation! I call it the 'Cloning Bracelet!'****

To Krystal: Maybe many people have asked you this before but: Do those tail rings cut off the blood supply or something? Please don't kill me, I have always wondered that.  


Krystal: Heh, not its made so that it won't cut off blood circulation.

**To Fox, Krystal and blah blah blah: How do you take a shower?**

Fox: Err...We just...Take a shower?

Krystal: I think he's referring in what we do to get ourselves clean.

Fox: Oh well...Umm...Well basically we...

**A whole minute of explaining later**

Fox: ...And that's how we take a shower!**  
**

Logan: It's even more fun showering with another person! **blushes**

Leon: GAH!

Fox: It really is... **blushes**

Krystal: **blushes**

Logan: Right, Father Wolf? **Winks**

Wolf: Err...C'mon don't say that out loud...That's embarrassing **blushes**

Logan: **chuckles** Showing your tsundere side again, Father! Keep it up!

**To everyone: How can you fit in there? Is it a big studio?**

Director: Yay for ships!****

To Fox: Krystal will play the guitar for you (I'm serious).  


Krystal: Heh really...I'll try my best at it, I'm still learning...

Fox: Heh...Yeah, I'm glad to teach you some more Krys...

Krystal: **blushes**

**Krystal plays Simple and Clean by Utada Hikaru**

Logan: Wow! Your so awesome Krystal!

Krystal: Oh please! Heh, your making me blush Logan! **Blushes**

Falco: Really, you were pretty good!

Katt: No doubt about that!

**To Slippy: Have you ever tried to write a poem?**

Slippy: Err...I have one time, for Amanda...

Amanda: Heh, he was nervous about it, he honestly thought it sucked, but I thought it was heartwarming. ****

To Krystal: Are you afraid of horror movies? Because I was talking with Fox and he told me that he wants you to know that he is going to take you out for dinner, then go to watch a horror movie and finally do some crazy wahoo (if you know what I'm talking about) at the fanciest hotel in town. 

Krystal: Oh—Eheheh...Err...Yes...I'm a bit scared of horror movies...

Fox: Don't worry Krystal! Your husband here will protect you.

Krystal: **giggles** Thank you Fox.

Fox: Heh its no problem!

Logan: Alright it looks like that's all there is today, see you guys later! And ask questions to the rest of the cast ok?

Rouen: **still sitting in the same spot**

Raz: Well, I could've been out working out...

Koku: And I wouldn't had my way with Raz! **sad face**

Raz: Yeah he wo—**WHAT!**

Logan: Oh c'mon Raz, you know he's gonna handcuff you, blindfold your and practically rape you like he usually does! With Nat taking pics for his pornozines.

Koku and Nat: You know it!

Raz: Geez...

Kye: That's why I went to college...

Jay: Really?

Kye: Yep, truthfully for that reason only...Then again I could've gotten myself a job too...Crap...

Volg: Answering questions to the public is quite interesting...

Rouen: Really?

Volg: Quite exactly...

Rouen: I see...Hmm...Err...Logan when do you think we're gonna make the next episode?

Logan: Depends on how many questions we get.

Rouen: I see...Hmm...Hopefully Hyoun's doing alright.

Logan: Heh I'm sure he is...

**At The Kingdom of Seiran in End Earth**

Hyoun: So many sexy human girls! **laughs manically**

Raihi: Heh, Hyoun you sleazy bastard! **Laughs**

Hyoun: Well I find human woman attractive!

Raihi: Well Seiran seems to have gotten a lot better with you running it.

Hyoun: But I wonder how Rouen's doing.

Raihi: Who knows...

StarFox © Nintendo

Rouen, Hyoun, Raihi © SEGA

Raz, Jay, Kye, Nat and Koku © Kokuhane


	3. Episode 03

**Some random...Building**

Eric: Have we finished?

Geoffrey: I´m not sure. We should try it out. (Presses the blue button).

Geoffrey: Get ready...

Eric: Heh, I can't wait...

Geoffrey: First, the target... (Inserts the printed version of "Only a Girl Out of this World" in the machine)

Geoffrey: And now... the teleporting process. (Pulls the red lever).

(The machine starts shining until it gets overheated. Then the door on the front side is slid open.)

?: What the hell?

Eric: Hey look! It's Light Kindley.

Geoffrey: It works! We're taking it to the show! (Checks something on the laptop) What? All the ships were stolen from the hangar!

**At the Space Ship of Awesomeness**

Director: Whoo man...This just "powns"!

Krystal: "Powns"?

Logan: Haha! I know!

Krystal: Err...

Fox: Its a gamer term.

Krystal: I see **sweatdrops**

Logan: Alright, alright, alright...I think we're live. **Ahem** Hello welcome to another episode of 'Interview With StarFox' I'm your host Logan Si-

(Random door slams)

Miyu: **huff** We're...here...**puff**

Fay: Oh no...Are we too late?

Logan: Oh no, no, no girls...Your good. **Smiles**

Fay: That's good to here.

Miyu: Err...It's live isn't it?

Logan: Err...Yeah...

Miyu: Dammit!

Logan: **sweatdrops** Heh...Alright...As I was saying welcome, I'm your host and we are here to answer your questions! Hmm alright, alright...

**From:bryan mccloud**

**to fox: try and get me...wahahaha. i am wearing a cloaking device and using a cloaked lightsaber.  
**

Fox: Slippy?

Slippy: Got it Fox! (pushes a button and activates an anti-cloak device)

Bryan: DAMN!

(random body guards tackles Bryan)

**to marcus: i gonna shove a tube through your nose and all the way to your stomach and pump water while you are being tied to a metal bed...WAHAHAHA...evil laughter.  
**

Marcus: Can't do that when your tied up with those bodyguards...

Logan: Yeah, we hired them to protect Marcus from any haters out there...**chuckles evilly**

**to the author: i just wrote a private message to you about it. here check my profile and you will notice a surprise there. **

Director: Thank you, I saw it.

**Foxpilot**

**Amanda and Slippy-how did you two meet?  
**

Amanda: **giggles** Well...

Slippy: Heh...Ok so I was stationed at Aquas when I was working with my dad...

Amanda: And I saw that Slippy was there, to be honest I was a huge fan of StarFox and I really loved Slippy.

Slippy: To be honest I was surprised I actually have a fan, and when I met Amanda I was really honored.

Amanda: **giggles**

**Fox-why didn't you convince Master Hand to accept Krystal into Brawl?  
**

Fox: Because Master Hand thought that I might get mad if anyone hurt Krystal...

Krystal: Oh c'mon Fox, you know that's true **laughs**

Fox: **blushes** I just don't want to see you hurt badly...That's all...

**Wolf-do you know...*shifty eyes* the muffin man?  
**

Wolf: Err...Sh...Sure? **sweatdrops**

**General Pepper-did you really expect Star Fox to beat Andross that first time, when your army couldn't?**

Peppy: (calls Pepper) Hello Pepper, its me Peppy...Someone is asking you a question...Ah-ha? Ah-ha? I see...Alright thank you for your time...See ya! (hangs up) He said "To be honest I didn't really think Fox and the others would have stopped Andross, but there was a hint of faith that he would."

Fox: Geez General...

Falco: I will never think of the old dog the same way again...****

Rouen-is that spot cozy?  


Rouen: Well...I guess...**sigh** I need to train...Err...Master Volg?

Volg: Hmm? What is it Your Majesty

Rouen: Err...You don't have to call me 'Your Majesty' right? I got Hyoun to take my place...

Volg: **laughs** Alright, I'll stop calling you 'Your Majesty' if you stop calling me 'Master'

Rouen: But...

Volg: No 'But's'

Rouen: **sighs** Fine...

Volg: Alright...

**Everyone-who's excited for the 3DS?  
**

Logan: **waves hands retardedly** OHH! ME! ME!

Fox: Can't wait till StarFox 64 3D comes out, I'd like to try it out.

Slippy: I want to try out the augmented reality games! It's sooooo coooool!

**Gamer-fox91**

**To everyone: Hi there. I'm back for more answers.  
**

Everyone: Hello.

**To Fox and Krystal: What form of martial arts do you know and do you still practice on a daily basis?  
**

Fox: I know Tae Kwon Do, Boxing, and Kendo

Krystal: I know Tae Kwon Do and Kendo. **Smiles**

Fox: Yeah...**blushes**

Helios: Ugh...

**To Krystal: If you didn't have your Staff in Star Fox Adventures, what would you use to defend yourself with instead?  
**

Krystal: Hmm...Well, uhh...Err...Well I'd make another staff from scratch while trying to find my families staff...

**To Marcus: Do you ever dream of finding your own true love like your parents did?  
**

Marcus: **blushes** Oh! Heh...T-To be honest I do, especially that one Cerinian exchange student...

Silver: Heh oh Marcus hahahah... (Damn her...Marcus is mine...)

**To Peppy: Out of all the memories you've had over the years, which one is your favorite?  
**

Peppy: Hmm...I would have to say...When me and Vivian got married...**sigh** I really do miss her...

James: Yeah, I know how you feel old friend...I still miss Vixy...

Logan: (Geez...Maybe that's why those yaoi fans pair James and Peppy together...But ugh...That's a bit weird though...)

**To Director: I want to face you in a Pokemon battle, but only in your next chapter. The reason I'm asking for a later time is because I don't have all of my Pokemon ready yet, and no, you can't use your powers to help me. I'll show you my choices via private message and and can show the readers yours. Is that OK?  
**

Director: Heh...You're so on!

**To Leon: Impudent lizard! How dare you become happy by thinking of Wolf like that? (mutters some language too low for anyone to hear and his right hand glows blue) Take this! Force Palm! (He thrusts his hand on Leon's chest and painfully sends him soaring through the nearest window)  
**

Leon: (weakly) Ouch...

**To Jake: The same will happen to you if you don't become straight. (glares at him)  
**

Jake: Fen-Fen! Help me... **cowers behind John**

John: **sigh** Look couldn't we all just get along? For my boyfriends sake? **sweatdrops**

**To Star Fox team: I made my own story in which I join you and have many awesome adventures. Would you like to read it sometime?  
**

Fox: Hmm...Sounds interesting...

Krystal: Yeah, I'd like to check it out.

Slippy: Same here!

Falco: Meh...

Logan: Geez your so insensitive Falco...I can tell Luke will grow up to be just like you...

**To everyone: I've got to finish working on my other chapters, but I'll have more questions soon. See you later! (vanishes) **

Director: Alright...NEXT!

Logan: Err...Yeah we're done...

Director: Wow really? Damn...

Logan: Depressing I know..

Leon: My chest...Still hurts...Wolf...Hold me?

Wolf: **grumbles** Fine...**embraces Leon**

Leon: I feel so much better in your...Big...Strong...Hunky arms...

Wolf: **suddenly let's go** Okay I'm done...

**random door slams**

Eric and Geoffrey: LOGAN! LOGAN! LOGAN!

Logan: Oh its you two...So? Is it done?

Eric: Yep.

Geoffrey: Tested it out and it works.

Logan: So? Who was the victim?

Eric and Geoffrey: Light Kindley! **smiles evilly**

Logan: Really? To be honest he gained my respect after a while...Kill all the others, just don't kill Light...He still has a child after all.

Fox: WHAT!

Krystal: HUH!

Helios: MWAHAHAHAHA! FOX SHALL LOVE WOLF!

Fox and Wolf: LIKE HELL WE WON'T!

Logan: GAHHH CAPS!

Everyone else: …

Logan: Right...

(Rouen and Volg walks back in)

Rouen: **pants** Master...That...Was...A...Good Training session...

Volg: **pants** I...Thought...I...Told you...Not to call me...Master...

Rouen: Sorry...

Volg: **looks around** Err...I guess its over?

Logan: Pretty much...

Volg: I see...

**silence**

Director: Err...Are we still live? Yeah...

Logan: Uhh...Ok? Well...Before we leave, we'll posted a new episode this Friday, so tell people about this series, and ask them to review it! C'mon people, this wouldn't be here if we didn't have enough questions and unfortunatly that's what's happening now! Send more questions and tell people about this show! Well that's for today! Bye-Ni!


	4. Episode 04

Logan: Hello everyone and welcome to another episode to Interview With StarFox, I'm your host Logan Sikes.

Leon: (in the distance) C'mon Wolf! Sleep with me!

Wolf: (in the distance) Leon get the Hell away from me!

Logan: Oh crap...Well...On with the interview! **smiles retardedly**

**bryan mccloud**

**to jake: whisper...go rape marcus without anyone knowing...lol.  
**

Jake: Sorry...I only go for guys who are 18 and over. Yes...Even I have my limits.

**to silver: whisper...help jake out and make sure no one knows...lol.(do it at night when everyone is asleep. this includes jake as well)  
**

Silver: Yeah...Not gonna happen, besides I don't want Jake to be named a child molester (I'm 16 and Marcus is 15...Jake is like...20 something...)

**to silver: what will you do to marcus if he steals your girlfriend? who do you think will get the girls hand? you or marcus?  
**

Silver: I don't really have a girlfriend...And Marcus would get the girl because I would, sorta, let him...

**to everyone: this is the last time i am going to make fun of marcus...because making fun of fox is too old and boring and he is too old and too many people making stories on him.  
**

Marcus: Good, hmph!

**to krystal: what will happen between you and fox if fox went for operation to remove his testicles...-_-.  
**

Krystal: We...Would still have sex...

**to fox: likewise to you as well as in krystal doing it instead.  
**

Krystal: **I DON'T HAVE TESTICLES!**

Fox: Now you done it, heheh...

**to everyone: i am ordering kfc delivery, who want(s) as well? i will be paying it for any who wants to eat it.  
**

Everyone except Rouen and Volg: **raises their hands**

Rouen and Volg: What is a 'KFC'?

Logan: Its a place where you can buy fried chicken and other stuff

Rouen: I see...

Volg: Interesting...

**to everyone: anyone wanna play a game...blindfolded? pin the picture on the wall with a needle BLINDFOLDED and no using TELEPATHY or else i will penalize your by shooting 6 inch long needles...on your body...lol. **

Everyone: Uhh...No...

**Firefox9765**

Geoffrey: Take Light to the studio. The other OC's are now struggling with traps from the Saw movies.

Eric stuffs Light into the machine.

Geoffrey: Alright, send him back to his world (I think I should say future too, if my calculations

don't fail, he lives in the 2012-2015).

Eric: Yeah. (Pulls the red lever again).

The machine gets overheated again and Light disappears.

Geoffrey: Let's go and build another crazy invention.

Eric: OK. **They run off to the Nemixis Revolution, take off and fly through the sky.**

Everyone: …

Logan: Ok then...

Light: Thank you for sparing me... **cries tears of joy**

Logan: It's no problem, your really a cool guy.

**To Logan: Since when did Wolf become your father?  
**

Logan: Well...In a later chapter of StarFox: Earthbound, it'll show that after meeting the StarWolf team, Wolf decides to make amends with Fox and he, Leon and Panther become part of the StarFox team. And when Wolf finds out I'm an orphan he started being a bit more sympathetic towards me and eventually it got to the point where he wanted to adopt me. We live in a small house about a block away from Fox's house, its really cool living with my Father! **hugs Wolf**

Wolf: **blushes** Heh...I love you too son. **hugs back**

Everyone except Leon: Aww...

Leon: (Damn you...)

**To Marcus: Take a million dollars and buy whatever you want.  
**

Marcus: Err...You didn't steal this did you? Mmm...I'm not taking it till the next episode...

**To Raz: You're a weak a**hole aren't you? (Cuz you let Koku rape you). **

Raz: (Wow...First question...) Well...Err...You see...**sigh**...The reason why I let Koku rape me is because it was my fault he got that scar on his face...He was being beaten up by these assholes during out freshman year at high school, and I wasn't able to help him...I bet if I did save him that time he wouldn't have been the perverted bisexual horny bastard he is...

Nat: Wow...Didn't know that was the reason...Oh well, you guys make awesome pics for the magazine my company publishes...Heheheh...

Raz: What the Hell Nat! You published those pic—Wait you took **PICTURES!**

Nat: Haha, catch me if you can Razzy!

Raz: Grr! Get back here you feather-brained perverted son of a bi-

**PLEASE STAND BY**

Logan: Alright...Well...I guess we better get going with the question...Oh and we have Raz tied up right now...

Kye: Man this is embarassing...

Jay: I...Don't understand. Why did Raz go into berserk mode again?

Kye: He found out Nat took pictures of him and Koku when they have sex on a daily basis...

Koku: Oh man Raz...You look sexy tied up like that...Heheh **reaches for Raz's pants**

Raz: GAH! YOUR SERIOUSLY GONNA DO ME HERE! IN FRONT OF ABOUT TWO MILLION PEOPLE! MAYBE MORE!

Koku: Oh let them watch!

Logan: **shoots Koku with a dartgun**

Koku: **faints**

Logan: NOT WANTING THIS SHOW TO BE X-RATED!

Fredrick: Idiots...

Logan: **glares**

Fox: Man...Doesn't look like we have enough questions.

Logan: I know...Man this really does suck! **Cries**

Director: Damn...And our budget's really tight too...Dammit, dammit, DAMMIT! **RRRRRAAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!**

Falco: Dammit...The Director is pissed... (sweatdrops)

Krystal: What should we do now?

Logan: Hmm...I guess...We should introduce ourselves to the audience?

Falco: Geez that's lame...

Logan: Better than nothing.

Falco: Meh...

Director: Oh look...We got some last-minute questions.

Logan: Oh really? Who's it from?

**Alpha and Omegafan61900 **

**To The Star Fox Gang: Hey how's everyone doing?  
**

Fox: Good.

Krystal: Pretty fine.

Falco: Meh...

Slippy: Alright!

**To Logan: Working on ideas for Alpha and Omega cross over with Star Fox, any ideas on if Fox plays Humphrey and Krystal plays Kate?  
**

Logan: Err...I haven't seen Alpha and Omega yet...Kinda want to...

**To Wolf: You're cool man.  
**

Wolf: Thanks **blushes slightly**

**To everyone: Does anyone here like any of my Alpha and Omega stories? **

Everyone: …

Logan: Oh yeah! Their really good! **laughs nervously**

Everyone: (Thinking) Is he serious!

Logan: Well guess that's it for today then.

Falco: Finally...

Rouen: It appears we haven't received as much questions...Has this happen before?

Logan: Not really...I remember when the war was on we all the participants got loads of questions...Even me...**sigh **I wish we got more questions...If we don't then we might have to cancel this show.

Wolf: That won't be good...

Director: It sure won't...

Logan: Grr...I can't take this anymore! To everyone out there reading this! Please send some questions! Even if its damn flames! **PLEASE SEND MORE QUESTIONS!**

Everyone: …

Logan: Whew...Alright, guess that's it then, see you guys later-

Director: We hope...

* * *

AN: Alright...I decided to let Anonymous Reviews back on, So anybody who doesn't have an account will be able to send in questions. SPecial thanks to Telekenetic Mind Freak for giving me the idea, your awesome man!


	5. Episode 05

Logan: Alright! We're back!

Director: Surprisingly, we've been getting more questions!

Logan: I know its amazing! A miracle! Fantastico!

Fox: Well...FInally, now who's questions we're starting with?

**Telekenetic Mind Freak**

**To Fox: I have an embarrassing picture of you at the Christmas party.  
**

Fox: Damn it...Was it when me and dad got drunk!

Logan: Oh I remember that! You and James got drunk started getting all weird together, went into your bedroom and-

Fox and James: **DON'T TALK ABOUT IT!**

Logan: …

Wolf: Right...I remember that...Ugh...

**To Logan: BTW, I am bisexual :3  
**

Logan: Oh really! **grins mischievously**

**To Miyu: sorry, I ate your cake...  
**

Miyu: **DAMN YOU!**

Fay: But Mii, I thought you were on a diet?

Miyu: But I quit, I can't live without cake...Damn those freaking sweets...If they weren't so good...

Logan: I didn't know you had a sweet tooth.

Fay: **giggles**

**To Wolf: roar? Ummm... I think I hit your Wolfen on the way in...  
**

Wolf: M-My Wolfen...

Leon: Don't cry my lovely Wolf! I'll repair your beloved Wolfen!

**30 minutes later**

Leon: There! All done!

Wolf: Amazing Leon...Thanks.

Leon: Your welcome **puckers lips**

Wolf: W...What the Hell are you doing?

Leon: **blushes embarrassingly** N-Nothing...

**To Krystal: you're hot ~ sorry, I couldn't resist, I kinda have this thing for you...  
**

Krystal: I'm...a bit disturbed...

**To Slippy: *writes the name Slippy Toad in the death note, writes aneurism as the cause of death, details: receives a package, opens it, then dies of specified cause  
**

Slippy: Oh! A package! **opens it up** Ahh! **dies of aneurism**

Fox: **SLIPPY!**

Logan: Hold it...**grabs defibrillator **REVIVE! **shocks Slippy's body **

**Slippy has been revived**

Slippy: Oh wow...What happened...Oh look! A note!

Krystal: "Ha ha, I wrote your name on the Death Note."

TMF: Damn...

**To Marcus: and you are how old? *stares until Marcus becomes uncomfortable*  
**

Marcus: I'm...17...

Silver: I'm 18!

Logan: I may look like I'm in my 17 year old form...But I'm really 30-something...Director just changed our forms...Except for Marcus and Silver.

Director: You learn new things everyday.

**To Jake: Rawr? Oh, I accidentally burned every shirt you own...  
**

Jake: That's ok, I'll stay shirtless from now on...**shows of body to the guys**

All the guys except John: Ugh...

John: You look sexy, boyfriend!

Jake: Aww...Thanks b.f.! **runs over to John and kisses him passionately**

John: **Strips Jake's pants off***

Director: **NOT ON LIVE...**Err...Would this be considered live T.V.?

Logan: Not sure...

Director: Whatever...

**To Falco: cans I have one of your feathers? They look cool...  
**

Falco: Umm...No...

Logan: Geez...So blunt?

**To Katt: *takes a couple swigs of rum* hmmm... are you pink, or do you just bathe in cherry juice every morning?  
**

Katt: **BASTARD!** **slaps TMF**

**To Logan: you know, its been 2 years at the most, it hasn't been that long...  
**

Logan: Ehh...I guess...

TMF: **gives Logan a page of the death note** just in case **sits down** I'll sit here for the rest of the show.

Logan: Alright!

**Foxpilot**

**Eric-why did you steal my name? Return it!  
**

Eric: Err...I...I don't know, I'm just one of Logan's online friends!

Logan: No really he is, don't hassle him to much ok? **chuckles**

**Marcus-why do you think so many people hate you? Frankly, I think it's because they don't forgive the sins (perceived or otherwise) of the parents. Not fair.  
**

Marcus: I'm not sure...I think its because they think I'm gonna get in the way and that I might be the main reason they retire...And that I might steal my dad's spotlight.** sigh**

**Wolf-AHA! I knew you knew the muffin man! Where is he? He owes me money.  
**

Wolf: I...See...

**Falco-where did you get that frying pan?  
**

Falco: Err...No...Place?

Logan: You stole it from the kitchen didn't you?

Falco: Damn...

**James-...So you're not dead here? Sounds good to me.  
**

James: Yeah...I was on Cerinia the whole time, and no...It wasn't destroyed, when this mysterious guy came and attacks me, Krystal and her family she was pretty traumatized.

**Miyu and Fay-what's it like to be retired before you can actually do anything? **

Miyu and Fay: It was well...Boring...

Miyu: I want to get back into the action...

Fay: I really want to help out too!

**AnonXVII **

**To Koku: Just what in Hell is with your hypersexuality? already seen you rape someone about... twice if I can remember - Sorry, I have bad memory.  
**

Koku: I'm just an overly horny furry dragon...So sue me. **grabs his buster blade**

Logan: Err...C-Calm down, please.

**To Krystal: Fox would be screwed if he filed a divorce(if you are already married, in this case) and broke up on you, right? *chuckles quietly* (Bh0jkuc 0ei ceeb xunk, fcoujo te dek bacc mo.)  
**

Krystal: Yeah...Pretty much...Er...I'm flattered, but please...I love Fox and only Fox...

**To the Director/Logan: It seems for me that some people forgot about this episode of this so-called "interview" with Star Fox. Also, the people that provide these questions seem to be random (like me.) Don't you slightly dislike the fact that some questions are very nonsensical?  
**

Director: Sorta...But its because of the nonsensical questions that make it interesting.

Logan: Agreed...Without them...It be a bit boring...

Falco: Yeah, but that would mean we wouldn't have something like the gay ray gun last season...

Logan: Well...They have their own pro's and con's.

**To Fox: Go read XxSanitariumxX's fanfics, they're good, although I think some of these fanfics contain yiffing, again please do not kill me.  
**

Fox: Me and Krys read them...Made us horny enough for more sex.

Logan: Wow...You had to say that out loud?

**To Jake ( the gay fox [thank you, Mister Obvious.]): Just for ONE WEEK, can you lay off your homosexuality please? I will give you some credits ( if I can ) if you lay off you gayness.  
**

Jake: No **chuckles** I enjoy being gay like a fairy!

John: It wouldn't matter to me, whatever. **Chuckles**

Jake: Oh Coach, such a kidder **laughs**

Everyone: Right...**sweatdrops**

**To people that apply to the following: You are very conceited and cocky at times. Don't you get punished from all that bragging sometimes? **

Falco: Pretty much.

Panther: Yeah...**sweatdrops**

Bill: Kinda...

**Silver Sentinel**

**To Everyone: What did you all do in between seasons?  
**

Logan: Well...We all just live the normal life...With the exception of running away from fan mobs...Especially...Ugh...The yaoi fans...

Fox and Wolf: **shudders in fear**

James: Those sick people...

Logan: (thinking) But if James and Fox got drunk again I'm so video tapping them and distributing it to other homoerotic incest fetish people like me...Heheheh...

**To Everyone: What do you all do after each episode?  
**

Logan: Umm...Basically what we said for the last question. **sweatdrops**

**To Silver: How do you and Marcus get along?  
**

Silver: Oh we get along well...**smirks** Very~! Well~!

Marcus: **blushes** (whispers to Silver) C'mon not when mom and dad are around...

Sliver: (whispers to Marcus) Heh, I'll meet you after this episode ends.

Marcus: (whispers to Silver) But I don't think I'm up to it anymore...I want to be with a girl from now on...

Silver: W...What?

Marcus: Sorry bro...

Silver: (sobs) If you need me, I'll be at the emo corner...

Logan: Wow...Silver looked like he just got dumped by a girl...

Marcus: Something...Along the line of that...**sweatdrops**

**To Marcus: Same question as Silver.  
**

Marcus: Err...

Silver: (sobs)

Marcus: I don't think it's gonna work out from now on...

Fox: There there Silver...You know Marcus won't be with you forever, but c'mon you guys are still brothers.

Silver: I know...But you don't really want to know more about us dad...

Fox: **sweatdrops** Should I even ask?

Silver: Nothing...

**To Logan: How's life with Wolf?  
**

Logan: Amazing~! He's so protective over me, and he really loves taking care of me.

Wolf: **blushes** Well...You are my son...

Logan: And the sex is amazi-

Wolf: WAIT WAIT WAIT! DON'T TALK ABOUT THAT LIVE!

Logan: **blushes embarrassingly**

**To Wolf: Same Question as Logan.  
**

Wolf: He's not really that much of a handful, he'll usually stay inside of his room unless he wants to talk to me about well...Anything...Of course I still feel a bit weird when we sleep together, espcially since Rouen took Logan's bed and Volg lives in our guest room...

Rouen: I find it weird too, Logan usually sleeps with me and he usually mumbles my name and cuddle up to my chest...Such a strange young boy...

Logan: Heh, you and dad should totally date sometimes.

Wolf and Rouen: Wh-What!

Logan: Yeah...I'm planning on making a doujin about you guys.

Wolf and Rouen: Err...**blushes** Please tell me it won't involve any sexual activity between us...

Logan: Oh it will...

Everyone else: (thinking) SO BLUNTLY!

Logan: I'm still thinking up the plot though...Oh why do I need any plot! It's a bara manga! They usually don't have an actual plot!

Everyone Else except the homo's and bi's: **sweatdrops**

The homo's and bi's: Well...It's true though...

**To Fox and Krystal: Plan on having anymore children? **

Fox: Not really...We're happy with Marcus and Silver...

Krystal: But when their together...Their thought patterns are so strange though...

**Bryan mccloud**

BM:Hehehehehe...**takes out a gun and points at Marcus, Jake and Silver and shoots at  
them then disappears. The effects of the gun is that the 3 of them switch  
bodies only**...Wahahaha...fooled you that i have stop making fun of Marcus

Marcus (as Jake): Ugh! I'm a fag now!

Jake (as Silver): HAY! SO WHAT IF I'M A FAG!

Silver (as Marcus): Thank...You...(cries tears of joy) I'M GONNA HAVE MY PRIVATE TIME NOW! **runs away**

Marcus (as Jake): HEY! DON'T MASTURBATE ME! AND DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT FINGERING MYSELF TO MAKE ME LOOSE!

Fox and Krystal: What...Did Marcus say!

Logan: Oh my...

Wolf: I don't think I'll think of my little cousins the same way again...

John: Brotherly incest huh? Very...Interesting...

Jake (as Silver): Hey! No I can have that forbidden coach/waterboy scenario I always wanted as foreplay! Sweet!

Logan: Oh my...So...Interesting...**blushes**

**to marcus's parents: how do you like to see your son switching bodies with  
someone?  
**

Fox and Krystal: What went wrong on how we raised our kids!

**to marcus: how does it feel when you don't have telepathy at all and has to do  
things without it?  
**

Marcus: GIVE ME MY BODY BACK DAMMIT!

****BM: whoops...it seems that the only way to reverse it is to get the gun which i  
shoot at them. even slippy can't reverse it and the effect is for 3  
chapters.(i will give your the gun 3 chapters later)**  
**

Marcus: DAMN YOU!

Silver and Jake: We are so going to enjoy this...

Silver: I wonder how flexible you are Marcus.

Marcus: W-Why do you ask!

Silver: Autofellate...

Marcus: You sick bastard of a brother...

**to everyone: at least jake is straight but marcus has jake's personality and  
silver got marcus's telepathy. how do you like it? **

Director: Oh is that what the gun was supposed to do? It only changed their bodies, not their personality...You fail **laughs**

Logan: Like I said...the nonsensical questions do provide more humor than the regular questions...Well, looks like this is it for today, I'm your host signing off!

Marcus: But, but...

Fox: We'll keep Marcus, Silver and Jake.

Krystal: And we will have a strong lecture for Marcus and Silver waiting...

Fox: Marcus, Silver...we're disappointed in you to for resorting to incest...

Director: CUT!


	6. Episode 06

Logan: Hey guys! We're back with another episode of Interview With StarFox, I'm your host Logan Sikes.

Fox: ...And that's why we don't want you guys having sex...

Silver: Right...Sorry...

Marcus: We promise not to do it anymore...

Krystal: Alright. **Sigh**

Marcus: **depressed face**

Logan: Ahem...Question answering time...

**Telekenetic Mind Freak **

**To Jake (Marcus): so how does it feel to be stuck in Jake's body? do the herpes burn? I bet they do, XD  
**

Marcus: Herpes?

Logan: Oh right...You Lylatians don't have STD's don't you.

Lylatians: STD's?

Humans: Nevermind...

Logan: (thinking) Damn...The Lylatians are lucky they don't have to go through with STD's...Not that I have any...

**To Logan: you're bi too? :3  
**

Logan: Bi mayber...Possible a homosexual fetish.

Wolf: A "homosexual fetish"?

Logan: There's a difference! **pouts**

**To Krystal: sorry to make you uncomfortable, but I just think you're really hot...  
**

Krystal: I...See..**sweatdrops**

**To Falco: *utters stop time spell* *starts plucking out feathers* all I wanted was one, and you refused, you brought this upon yourself! *restarts time*  
**

Falco: **AGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!**

Logan: Geez...**Pulls out sketchboon and draws Falco with feathers and slams into Falco, and ****Falco regains his feathers**

Falco: Sweet...Thanks Logan.

**To Fox: eh, you and James? I was just talking about your drunk table dancing, but ok...  
**

Fox and James: **shudders in fear**

Joe: O...Kay...

**To Director: umm... *looks around* where are you anyways?  
**

Director: I'm in a hidden room...

Logan: **points behind the prop background**

Director: DAMMIT! **hides face**

**To Katt: I didn't mean to insult you, I just think you look nice, and smell nice too :3**

Katt: T...Thanks? **blushes**

To Fay: Errr, ummmm... Hi?  


Fay: Hello! **giggles**

**To Miyu: sorry about the cake! I baked you a new one! *presents the cake to Miyu in an overly enthusiastic fashion*  
**

Miyu: Th-Thank you...starts nibbling the cake* Mmm...

**To Jake (Silver): Silver is kinda cool, don't mess up his body, or when you get yours back, I'll rip you apart...  
**

Jake: **Sighs **Fine

**To Silver (Marcus): ummm... ok, I was kind of expecting the brotherly incest thing, but you kinda ruined the secret when you did that...**

Silver: Err...Sorry...****

To Krystal and Fox: don't be too hard on Silver & Marcus, they were just doing a little curious experimenting, it's what Teenagers do...  


Fox: I guess...But I never had any incestuous experimenting with Wolf before...

Krystal: My people forbids incest...But I guess I shouldn't be too hard on the boys...They are a bit curious...

Fox: Maybe we could allow mutual masturbating...But not full on gay sex...

Logan: **blushes** **at the thought of Marcus x Silver incest**

**To Wolf: I know your dirty little secret :3  
**

Wolf: **gulps** W...Which one?

**To Leon: If Wolf was any fruit, what would he be?  
**

Leon: Oh damn...That's a tough one...I guess a banana...**blushes mischievously**

**To Panther: umm... you know, you aren't as annoying as you used to be... *hands Panther an oversized cookie*  
**

Panther: Th-Thank you good sir...**Noms on cookie***

**To Kokku: me likes teh horny peoples :3  
**

Koku: Heh...Wanna have...Fun with me? **Winks**

Raz: Carefull...He usually does S&M on me and Jay...Damn I hate it so much...

Joe: Doesn't matter to me **meim face**

Raz: Err...

Joe: I just want sex. **Winks**

Raz: **sweatdrops** You have no idea what they Hell you put yourself in...

**To Rouen: Why are you hiding your true form?  
**

Rouen: I'm actually around 55 years, I'm pretty old but I can still hold my own.

Volg: Especially with the training I give him.

**To Peppy: *straps a jetpack to him and takes out a remote control* DO A BARREL ROLL! *controlls the jetpack making Peppy do barrel rolls and making him fly out the window, where he hits a billboards and sticks there* damn, waste of a good 20 dollar jetpack -_-  
**

Peppy: Ouch...My back...

Lucy: Daddy! **runs to Peppy's aid**

**To John: what species ARE you exactly? just curious...  
**

John: I'm a wolf, my body has white fur and the fur inside my ears, my chest, the furn around my crotch and my tail's tip is a dark gray.

**To Bill: Why do you keep staring at me? huh? HUH?  
**

Bill: It's nothing...Really...

**To Fox: ummm... did I just see Falco touch your crotch?  
**

Fox: **WHAT THE HELL FALCO!**

Falco: Huh! I didn't touch you dammit!

Joe: **chuckles evilly**

**To Krystal: I know this may be rude, but how old are you exactly?  
**

Krystal: I'm 42, and I still can't believe I'm quite beautiful. **chuckles embarrassingly**

Helios: Geez...So annoying...

**To everyone: Who likes milk?  
**

Everyone except Logan: **raises hand**

Logan: I like mine with coffee mixed into it...With chocolate Nesquik in it.

Helios: Oh yeah! Me too! **smiles**

**To Logan: *hands him a piece of paper, and mouths the words "call me"* XD  
**

Logan: **Blushes, puts the paper in his pocket and waves**

Millicent: **Feels a bit jealous**

**To Helios: Ummm, who are you by the way? **

Helios: I'm one of Logan's online friends **laughs**

Logan: Yeah...He's full on gay too! **Laughs** But he's a good guy...If he doesn't act too sarcastic. **laughs again**

**Foxpilot**

**Marcus, Silver, and Jake-usually, other than banning immunities in ToDs, I  
don't like going against other reviewers, but I'm one of those no-fun people.  
However, there are more possibilities than off-screen horn-fests. Therefore,  
I simply wish to decree that none of you gets to harm, touch, strip, or  
otherwise misuse the bodies you have for the duration of the gun's effects.  
Sorry, Bryan.  
**

Marcus, Silver and Jake: We accept...

Jake: (thinking) But damn...I want to have John do me right now...

**Marcus-what's Jake's body like?  
**

Marcus: I feel...Filthy inside...

Jake: HAY!

**Silver-what's Marcus' body like (minimal details, please).  
**

Silver: Well...Having telepathic powers is kinda hurting my brain...So...Many...Thoughts...

Marcus: Now you know how I feel sometimes...

Silver: I heard that Jake...And no, we made a deal...

Jake: Dammit...

**Jake-what's Silver's body like (same as Silver).  
**

Jake: I feel like a kid again...Wish I could go back to fing-

Logan: **NOT ON LIVE TV, OR FANFIC...OR WHATEVER THIS IS!**

**Logan-is it pathetic that I need filler questions for this?  
**

Logan: Maybe...A little...

**Wolf-is it true that a pirate be free? **

Wolf: I guess...Until their caught and killed.

Rouen: I kind of find that offensive...

Logan: For those who don't know, Rouen is an ex-pirate that became a king in the beastman city of Seiran, after the events of Shining Wind...Or Shining Tears x Wind, Rouen resigned his kinghood and gave the job to his friend Hyoun, and he became a pirate again...Well...

Rouen: I wasn't the kind of evil pillaging, raping, murdering, plundering kind of pirate...I'm kind of the opposite of that...

**AnonXVII **

**To Jake: - No credits for me... DO NOT MOLEST ME EITHER. (I am a male, of course...)  
**

Jake: Depends on your age...I go for guys over 18! **winks**

**To Logan: I am just asking this for my own entertainment. Have you ever seen any... Pornography? XD If you did, you are a wanker... JUST KIDDING. I never should have asked that...  
**

Logan: **blushes embarrassingly**

**To Fox: Gggggrrrrreeeeeaaaaattttt... Now I just got aroused just from you saying that you got horny from XxSanitariumxX's fanfics. I am assuming you read "Krystal's Honeymoon" or "Starfox: Saurian Prisoner" because it had excessive yiffing in it.  
**

Fox: I read the first one, but I haven't read the other one...Sound's kinda sexy. Heheh...

**To Telekinetic Mind Freak ( if I can ask other reviewers ) : Ach... You really have a fetish for Krystal huh... Just going to ask, are you still going to say that Krystal is hot every time? I am just wondering. dammit  
**

Joe (Telekinetic Mind Freak): **shifty eyes** mayyyybeee? And so what if I do? Who died and made you king?

**To Fox: Have you ever had sex with anyone other than Krystal?  
**

Fox: Nope...No one else besides Krystal.

Krystal: **blushes**

**To Krystal: Have you ever been "pleased" by someone other than Fox or Panther?  
**

Fox: WHAT!

Krystal: AGH! I never pleased Panther! The only thing we ever did was kiss, but it was only on my muzzle because I still wanted Fox...

Helios: What a whor-

Krystal: **SHUT UP HELIOS!**

Helios: **cowers in fear**

**To Marcus: DAMNIT YOU HAD TO RESORT TO INCEST, HAVEN'T YOU. I HAVE LOST ALL, IF ANY TRUST IN YOU. If you haven't resorted to incest, I would have given you a whole box of large pizza...  
**

Marcus: I-I-I...Silver peer pressured me into it!

Logan: Well...Looks like Silver won't have anymore fans, I guess...

Silver: Why do you have to blame it on me!

Marcus: You're the one who seduced me in the first place!

**To Wolf: I am not trying to be insulting, but do you howl sometimes?  
**

Wolf: A few times before actually...

**To ROB64: When are you ever going to update your firmware? *installs auto-updating program that includes an advanced antivirus system*  
**

ROB64: Firmware updated...

**To everyone: Have you ever got the urge to shout - if something went seriously wrong and you were enraged because of it? enraged rage guy is enraged *Obtains a random steamroller that came out of nowhere and squishes a random person in the interview* ! Sorry, I'm bored. **

**Jake has died and probably can't be revived**

John: NOOOOOOOOO!

Logan: Don't worry, I got this... **draws a phoenix down**

**Logan uses Phoenix Down on Gaytard's Flattened Body**

**Gaytard's Flattened Body has been revived into Jake**

Jake: That's Logan... **glomps Logan**

Logan: AHH!

Jake: Take your clothes off so I can show you my gratitude...With a nice blowjob!

Logan: **GET OFF OF ME OR ELSE I WILL KILL YOU, REVIVE YOU, AND KILL YOU AGAIN. AND I WILL KEEP DOING THAT UNTIL I GET BORED!**

**bryan mccloud**

**to fox and krystal: ever thought that both silver and marcus are gay or bisexual before? thanks to my gun, now you know the truth about their relationship...^_^  
**

Fox: To be honest...We were a bit suspicious of it at first...

Krystal: ...But we put it aside when Marcus got a girlfriend...She...Is your girlfriend, right?

Marcus: She is mom! For real!

**to silver, jake and marcus: how about having a threesome with 1 another...hehehehe.  
**

Marcus, Silver and Jake: We made a pact and we cannot break it...

Jake: Their too young for me anyways...

Silver: I'm 18...

Jake: **glomps Silver**

Silver: What the—Ahh to Hell with it...

**Jake (in Silver's Body) and Silver (in Marcus' Body) has a hot sexy incestuous(?)/sloppy make-out session.**

Everyone else...Including Marcus (in Jake's Body): **shocked expression**

John: **looks at Marcus, and grins sexy-like**

Marcus: Not in your lifetime big guy...

John: **sighs**

**to silver who is in marcus's body: go and have sex with marcus who is in your body. here i got a special place just for both of you to enjoy your own sweet time. (hehehehe i gonna video it and post it on the internet for everyone to see)  
**

Silver: I'm kinda busy making out with Jake!

Jake: C'mon...Let's make some sweet, sweet rough love. Right here, right now!

Director: **plays the audience cheering track**

Logan: Please stay out of this Director...

Director: Whatever, thought I make it funny...

**Jake succeeds in stripping Silver's shirt, but Fox and Wolf takes Jake down and drags him away.**

Silver: Geez...That sucks...

**to fox and krystal: have you ever let them sleep on different beds but in same room before?  
**

Fox and Krystal: They pretty much do that...

Fox: But sometimes they sleep in the same bed...

Krystal: But wait...Wouldn't that mean that they would have...

Fox: Ugh...

**to fox and krystal again: i was wondering how come your never notices about their relationship at all not even once.  
**

Fox and Krystal: We had a small suspicion of it...

**to silver and marcus: when did your gay or bisexual relationship start? i wanna know because i think your parents should know too.  
**

Marcus: It was after a party...When people started drinking beer, I asked Silver if we could leave...But he was already drunk, so I drove him home and we were up in my room when he came onto me and started kissing me and fondling me...I knew it was wrong but...**blushes** I really loved the way he touched me...I didn't know Silver loved me more than a brother...

**to everyone except the director: you know...i am very surprised that marcus and silver are gay or bisexual and are having a relationship with each other. **

Logan: Trust me, I think we are all in shock...

**graystripe **

**to fox and krystal: you want to know the reason why?**

the reason is that silver don't have the same surname as the mccloud family since logan introduces him in chapter 1 as silver lohboh not silver mccloud...lol. another reason is there isn't any female child in your family...hahaha.  


Fox: Well...Of course, when we adopted Silver he asked us if he could keep his last name in remembrance to his late parents...

Krystall: ...But I don't see, why that could be a good reason why he and Marcus would mate...Even for the fun of it, or for experimenting...

**to marcus: go tie silver up and gag him in order to prevent from doing anything to his body.  
**

Marcus: Oh Silver~!

Silver: Yes my lovely brother?

Marcus: **glares**

Silver: Err...Bro?

Marcus: **LOGAN! CAST TIME STOP!**

Logan: Alright! **TIME STOP!**

**Logan casts Time Stop**

**Time has stopped**

**Marcus ties Silver up**

**Logan resumes Time**

Silver: Huh? WHAT THE HELL!

**to marcus and jake and silver: yo...bryan gave me his gun just for this...point at both of them and press the trigger causing marcus to be in silver's body, jake in marcus's body and silver in jake's body. (bryan told me that he also cause marcus to have silver's personality, jake to have marcus's personality and silver to have jake's personality and the duration of this is for 4 chapters even if the switching of the body returns back to normal and it can't be erase even if your use the gun again to try to revert it even slippy also can't reverse it) **

**Director uses his Deny Ability**

Director: Denied...

**FireFox9765**

**To Marcus: I stole the million dollars from a gang who selled drugs outside the studio. Are you still going to use the million?  
**

Marcus: Huh! No no no no no no HELL NO!

**To Falco: WHY THE HECK DID YOU EAT KFC, YOU CANNIBAL?  
**

Falco: I don't find it wrong... **noms on chicken**

Everyone else: Ugh...

**To Director: You didn't wait for my questions.  
**

Director: Huh?

**To Miyu: Fatty... Here you go, a chocolate cake for you.  
**

Miyu: Excuse me you bastard? **noms on choco cake filled with spite**

**To Panther: Why were you trying to speak spanish on episode 01? Panther, por qué intentabas hablar en español en el episodio 01?  
**

Panther: Well...I think Spanish sounds cool and ehh...What did you say?

Logan: He basically said the same thing, but in Spanish...

**To Slippy: How are your flying skills today?**

Slippy: I think I'm improving! **Smiles**

To Slippy (again): Have you found a way to invent time-travel? I mean, I bet you have the resources and technology to make it happen.  


Slippy: Pfft...No way, I don't think its possible yet! **laughs**

****

FF9765:** *Straps a Reverse Bear Trap to the head of the bodies Jake and Silver are using***

To Jake and Silver: Yeah, I know you both have a lot to do with your new bodies but I just can't let you do sex-related stuff. The trap that is strapped to your heads is hooked to your upper jaw, if you dare to do something sexual the part that is hooked to your upper jaw will open, ripping your jaw apart and killing you. Live or die, make your choice.  


Logan: Ooh...A trap from the Saw movies!

Jake and Silver: So...Heavy...

**To everyone else: If you try to get the trap off their heads, I'll have to get Venus Fly Traps for you.  
**

Everyone else except the Humans: Err...We don't know what the hell those are...

**To Marcus: I hope it makes you comfortable.  
**

Marcus: A little...But it seems...Too extreme...**sweatdrops**

**To Fox: Do Krystal's fanboys drive you mad?  
**

Fox: As long as they don't sexually touch her...Then I'm fine with it.

**To Logan: Are you the owner of the studio?  
**

Logan: Nope...The Director is the owner...

Director: Err...Wait...Remember? We're on a ship...It's a rental...

**To Fox and Logan: IMMA FIRIN MAH LAZOR! *Shoops Da Whoops them*  
**

**Fox and Logan has been reduced to ashes**

Krystal: FOX!

Wolf: SON! Grr...REVIVE THEM YOU BASTARD!

**Krystal and Wolf chases FF9765**

Rouen: Hold on...I have a few Soul Returns...

Volg: Same here...

**Rouen uses a Soul Return on Fox**

**Volg uses a Soul Return on Logan**

Fox: Ouch...

Logan: Owie...

Krystal: Fox!

Wolf: Heh...Son...

**Krystal glomps Fox**

**Wolf gives Logan a bear hug**

Fox: **blushes**

Logan: Woah woah woah! F-Father Wolf! I-I get the point! I get the point!

Wolf: **laughs** What, you don't want your old man to give you a hug?

Logan: I do...But not so hard please...

Wolf: **blushes** Sorry...

Logan: I love you Father...

Wolf: I love you too son.

**Wolf and Logan embraces**

Fox: Wow...That's

Krystal: So adorable...

FF9765: ***Takes a doctor octogonapus epic cahuama sized gun outta nowhere and fires it at Fox and Krystal* **

**To Fox and Krystal: It was about time I could make use of bryan´s evil. Now you've switched bodies. The effect cannot be reversed and it will wear off till I say so (3 Chapters later).  
**

Fox (in Krystal's body): Ahh! I-I have boobs!

Krystal (in Fox's body): This feels so weird...

Fox: Err...Wait a minute...

Krystal: Hmm?

Fox: **smiles mischievously** Do me..

Krystal: Huh? **Blushes**

Fox: After this episodes over, we're going into our room, and we're gonna do it.

Krystal: **blushes** A-Are you serious!

Fox: I'm kinda curious about how a women feels when she gets pleasured.

Wolf: Wow cuz...Just wow...

**To Peppy: Do you enjoy doing barrel rolls? **

Peppy: Damn...You...

**bryan mccloud (again)**

**to fox and krystal: your are to be blame for not keeping silver in check and preventing silver making marcus do the brotherly incest things. marcus already stated he want to go straight in chapter 4 and he stated it out flatly in chapter 5.**

**ok...i will switch back marcus and silver and jake back to their original bodies...but on 1 condition and they must absolutely accept it or else i won't switch them back to their original bodies.  
**

Fox: Geez...You are a total asshole aren't you...

Marcus: Glad to finally be back in my body again...

Silver: Me too...

Jake: Same...

Krystal: Good for you **smiles and looks back at Fox (in Krystal's body) **Err..Fox?

Fox: Squishy, squishy...

Krystal: **blushes embarrassingly**

**to marcus and silver: the condition i going to set for both of your is that you both must let me hang you upside down on a 1.5m long rope with only your boxers on and blindfolded and gagged for 2 chapters at the academy...and the rope cannot be removed because it is specially made by me and only i know how to remove it.  
**

Director: Denied!

**to jake: go call a group of fanboys and fangirls of marcus and silver to go to the academy and see something there...lol. **

Jake: I got a bad feeling about this...Director please deny this...

Directore: Sorry...No can do. **laughs evilly**

**to logan and director: hey in chapter 4 you mention that silver is age 16 and marcus is age 15 yet in chapter 5 you mention that marcus is age 17 and silver is age 18. the question here is are you gonna fix this mistake or not? **

Director: Oh yea...It was an error...Don't think I will...I'm too lazy to do it...

**Kentan Enkashi **

**To Logan: Hello, umm, I'm sorry, I must have missed some context, are you an Anthromorph? Or a human? And if an anthromorph then what species?  
**

Logan: I'm a human. **smiles**

**To Krystal: is your fur colour a genetic anomaly? Or is it natural for cerinians?  
**

Krystal: Its very natural for us Cerinians.

**To Falco: *inspects him closely* you are strangely colored for a Falcon, I think you are cross bred...  
**

Falco: Hell, what do you know! I'm a full blooded Falcon!

**To Katt: a child that is a cross between a bird and a cat, interesting... may I see your child, I assure you, I just want to observe, I will not touch without your permission...  
**

Katt: Yeah, he's our little griffon.

**To Panther: you, are purple, not black, I can tell... but why are you purple?  
**

Panther: I don't know, I was born with purple fur...

**To Slippy: Are you a frog or a toad? Your name suggests toad, and yet you do not have the spots that mark secreting gland on your back...  
**

Slippy: Well...I'm a part Frog and part Toad, one of my ancestors happens to be a toad.

**To Leon: what kind of chameleon are you? **

Leon: Insolent human! I will not reveal my species to the likes of you!

**Shadowless**

**fox: what was it like taking the test of fear?  
**

Fox: It was...Scary...

**slippy: why are you wussy?  
**

Slippy: GAH! I'm not a wuss!

Falco: Yes you are Frogtard.

Slippy: Shut up Birdbrain!

**marcus: do you think you'll have to take the same krazoa tests as your dad?  
**

Marcus: Hmm...Hey mom, do I have to do those Krazoa tests dad have to do?

Krystal: Err...Why the heck would you?

Marcus: Err...Ok, just checking. Guess that would be a 'no'.

**fox: what were you thinking when trick said that you and krystal could go back to sauria for your honeymoon? **

Fox: Err...That was the most embarrassing thing in my life **starts sobbing** Damn these womanly hormones...

Everyone else: **sweatdrops**

**Gamer-fox91**

**To Fox and James: An embarrassing photo, eh? Don't worry; I'll take care of it. (time travels to said event and keeps Fox and James from getting drunk) There. Now the memory's gone.  
**

Fox and James: Huh? What memory? Anybody know what he's talking about?

Everyone else: No idea...

**To Jake and John: Ugh. You're still like that? I didn't want to come to this, but I have no choice. (he takes out two different-looking pills and force-feeds them down Jakes and John's throats, then makes them drink a full glass of water. (Jake: I feel weird.) (John: Gross. What was that?) The pill I gave Jake makes him go back to his original body and makes him straight. The one you took, John, will make you forget all the sick things you wanted to try and make you straight, too.  
**

Jake: NOOOOO! I DON'T WANT TO BE ATTRACTED TO WOMEN! THEIR BORING!

John: Doesn't matter to me...I was bi after all...

**To Director: Sorry if I'm late, but I'm ready to face you in that Pokemon battle. Want to face my team outside and see who's stronger? Don't worry. I'll pay for any damages and revive anyone who accidentally dies during the match.  
**

Director: Your on...

**20 minutes later**

**After a 3rd of the ship is destroyed and a few people gets injured**

Director: Damn...That was awesome...

GF91: Alright, gotta go repair the damages, and heal the injured.

**To Marcus: I have some important advice for you, but first, let's put you back in your original body. (mutters some language and places his hand on Marcus' forehead His body begins to glow and he's back to his old self) Now then, the true secrets to winning a girl's heart are... (whispers clean advice into his ear for five minutes) And if that doesn't sound like enough, ask your parents. They have more experience with love than I do.  
**

Marcus: Err...Wow...**blushes** I wonder if she would like to go on a date...

Silver: Ugh...You mean Aurora?

Krystal: Oh! Isn't she that Cerinian exchage student? You should bring her home, I would like to meet her!

**To Jake: Even though you're straight now, I feel someones going to try to turn you back to normal. Before that happens, I'll leave a reminder. Force Palm! (Uses the same move like on Leon in the third chapter and knocks him into the wall)  
**

Jake: My...Ribs...

**To Silver: You made Marcus feel uncomfortable. Now I've got a special present for you. I was going to use this on Jake, but I only have enough strength to use on one more person. Oh well. (he places a white mask on Silver's face, makes him face Krystal and forces his hands to makes some weird signs) Face Copying Jutsu. (the inside of the mask glows white for a split second and falls off, revealing Krystal's face) Now you'll look and sound just like your mother. By the way, this move will only disappear on its own after a week. Get used to it. (smirks proudly)  
**

Silver: GAH! HOLY CRAP THIS IS FRIGGIN SCARY!

Logan: Err...Well looks like we'll end it here...See you guys later!


	7. Episode 07

Logan: Are we on? Well finally! Oh hey guys, welcome back to Interview With StarFox Season 2. I'm your host, Logan Sikes here to give you guys an important announcement! Due to the fact of the overflowing amount of questions, especially with anonymous users who spam more questions, we've updated with new rules:

Anonymous uses can make one post. Yes, **ONE** post, and try to ask as many questions you can in that one post. If you wanted to ask more questions after you post, too bad, you will have to wait till the next part

Nobody can ask **OTHER** uses questions! For the love of God people! That's putting more pressure on the Director and its questions like this that makes him want to quit making more IwSF episodes!

**DO NOT**...**ASK**…**PHSYICAL/DARE QUESTIONS!** Is this a truth or dare show? **NO IT IS NOT YOU IDIOTS!**

If you break any of these rules your questions will be voided for a month, and therefore unable to ask more questions for that month. For now…We are going to answer a handful of the **ASSLOAD** of questions we have. So if we were unable to answer your questions, we apologize for the inconvenience.

Well…On to the questions!

* * *

**FoxPilot**

**Lucy-so are you pink and white or black and white? The art in Command is rather dumb, as it's contradictory.**

Lucy: Oh, my fur is Pink and White. *giggles*

**Logan-can we question the dead people?**

Logan: I'm sorry, you can't *smiles*

Wolf-have you ever played Okami?

Wolf: Hmm…No not really, but judging from my son's response, he really wants to buy that game.

Kokku-did you know that your name is close to the Japanese word "ankoku," which means something along the lines of "shadow"?

Koku: Haha! Oh really? That's pretty interesting! *smiles and looks at Raz*

Raz: Err…

Tricky-how did you survive getting clubbed by a spiked mace in Adventures?

Tricky: Haha I'm just that quick at dodging!

* * *

**Silver Sentenal**

**To Fox, Falco, and Slippy: What is the most stupidest thing you three ever did?**

Fox: Err…Well…Coming out as bisexual to my dad. **sweatdrops**

Falco: But that's when we were dating for that one time. After we broke up we just went back to liking girls again.

Fox: Yeah, but…When we did "it" I kinda…Err…**blushes**

James: Y-You guys had…**blushes** Oh my God…

Falco: Well…I guess my embarrassing moment was me and Fox…Did it…And it was my first time too…

Slippy: On a non-sexual note, my **STUPIDEST** moment was when I hung out with Falco…

Falco: What was that Frogtard!

Fox: He said "stupidest moment?" Whoops…

To Peppy: How are things going?

Peppy: Ahh…Good as usual I guess *chuckles*

To Krystal: Is there anything you regret doing in life?

Krystal: Well, I would say I really regret leaving Fox for Panther…I shouldn't have done that to him, especially since he had no one else…

Fox: Krystal…

Krystal *cries* I'm sorry Fox…

Fox: It's ok Krystal, all is forgiven, right?

Krystal: You're right…Thank you.

Helios: Bleh…

Logan: Oh God Helly **sweatdrops**

To Fox: Same question as Krystal

Fox: Well…Hmm…Telling Krystal to leave the team.

To Everyone: What is the most embarrassing thing you ever done? (Don't have to answer if you don't want to)

Everyone: Sorry, don't want to say it!

To James: Where have you been all these years?

James: Haha! Logan, want me to spoil the surprise?

Logan: Yea sure go ahead.

James: I was on Cerinia. Yeah, it wasn't really destroyed. I managed to stop Andross' bomb in time, but I guess Krystal went amnesic right?

Krystal: I guess…How embarrassing. **Sweatdrops**

* * *

**Samurai of Fate**

**To everyone: I'M BACK HAHAHA now there's two of us**

Everyone: Huh?

To Logan: I'm being chased by Sailor Moon Miley Cyrus Salena Gomez and a giant robot

Logan: Good God man! You weren't using Axe spray were y—Oh wait giant robot…Is Tron Bonne in it? HAHA!

To Logan: my new OCs The Dimensional gaurdians

Clause (yet another alternate form of myself) the gaurdian of the red stone and the embodiment of fire (weapon sword)

Celia (Clause's girlfriend and very timid) guardian of pink stone and embodiment of the plant verity of earth (weapon bow)

Lilly (Celia's twin sister very responsible) guardian of the yellow stone And embodiment of the ground verity of earth (weapon staff [can actually hurt people with it])

Mashyro (Lilly's boyfriend and the smart one) gaudian of the blue stone and embodiment of water (weapon guns/crossbows depends on what era the dimension is)

Shuko (the more mischievous one) guardian of the black stone and embodiment of darkness (weapon buster sword)

Luna (Shuko's girlfriend and gets angry easily) gaurdian of the green stone and embodiment of wind (weapon her fist that and destroy bolder and a brick wall)

Logan: Ooh

**To silver and marcus: since you're not kids anymore I don't need to hold back anymore hehehe HAHAHAHA **

Silver and Marcus: Oh damn…

To silver: here (hand glows) your now completely straight.

Silver: Sad…I'm really sad now…**cries**

To Logan: MAKE UP YOUR MIND ON YOUR SEXUALITY

Logan: AGH! I don't know if I'm bi or not

Everyone else: Your definetly bi!

Logan: Sadface…

To Falco: (stabs him in the chest) I feel beter now

Falco: *faints*

Logan: *Resurrects Falco*

Falco: Thanks…

To Jake: how do you like being straight

Jake: Logan make me gay again!

Logan: Uhh…Are you kidding!

**To Logan: you'll hate me for this (hand glows and all of his notebook combust and everyone gets their memory from season 1 back and turns fox and Falco gay ) didn't count on author powers did ya see ya  
**

Logan: Actually I did, Lesley, can I borrow your sketchbook for a bit?

Lesley: Oh sure **Hands Logan a sketchbook**

Logan: Denies your question **smiles**

**To silver: ow ya thats permanet n you everyone else will ware off in 1 chapter**

Silver: Hmm?

**To Logan and Wolf: Give each other a hug  
**

Logan and Wolf: **hugs**

**To Everyone: I brought a guest her name is Ryūgū Rena from When They Cry**

Rena: (sees Wolf and Logan hugging and pick them up and starts running) Haū~! Omochikaerī~! (Hauu~! I want to take it home~!)

Wolf: Why me…

Logan: Oh my GAWD! I love her~! **smiles**

**To logan: come watch tv with me (turns on Lucky****Star)**

Yui: He passed me (Evil face) DAMN HIM

Kagami: (Shocked face thinking) HAY WAIT YOUR SPOSSED TO BE A COP

(turns off tv)

Logan: Haha, I love this part…Oh Lucky Star is such a great anime…

To Miyu: Here's a nice tasty cake that's actually a diet food I created with my powers

Miyu: R-Really? Thank you~!

To Fay: you know fans think your General Pepper's niece

Fay: Teehee…Well, I actually…He's my grandfather! He was the only family I had when my parents were murdered, so I moved in with him.

To Kairi: what now your here too

Kairi: Huh? When did I get here?

Fox: Logan? Did you D-Linked Kairi here?

Logan: I didn't do it, I promise…

**To everyone: I'm going to go back spying on sora and Kairi**

Everyone: Have…Fun with that…

* * *

**FireFox9765**

**To Fox (in Krystal's body): I was about to dare you to have sex with Krystal with your bodies switched.  
**

Fox: Well…We could still do it…Actually, it feels nice when Krystal's cumming into me—Oh God this just sounds creepy…

**To Krystal (in Fox's body): Is telepathy the only special ability exclusive to cerinians or there are more abilities?  
**

Krystal: It's the most common ability for Cerinian's, it's quite rare, but some can be born to magically heal others, we call them "White Mages," other's can have increased strength, we call them "Berserkers." My father and brother are both Berserkers, and my mother is a White Mage, I'm what is called a "Black Mage" which is where I have both telepathy and the power to use magic.

**To Slippy: Errr, I think I saw Marcus torturing an Earth frog.**

Slippy: M-Marcus? **Sobs**

Marcus: I-It was part of our science lab experiment, we're dissecting Earth frogs to lean about their organs.

Slippy: WAAAAAHHH! **Runs away**

Marcus: Err…**Sweatdrops**

To everyone except humans: I'll just say that if a Venus Fly Trap activated while you're wearing it you would lose your pretty face and your life. If you are still curious...

*Hands Logan a copy of Saw II* To Logan: Make sure they watch it when the episode is over. *Pats him on the shoulder*

Lylatians, Rouen and Volg: Oh…My…God…

**To Marcus: Are you on drugs kid? (I'm 13 and I'm calling Marcus a kid lol?)  
**

Marcus: Err…No…

**Everyone looks at Marcus suspiciously**

Marcus: I'M NOT!

Krystal: Don't worry, he's not. He's telling the truth.

Marcus: Thanks mom…

**To Wolf: Where do you live? Because you won the Coolest Guy Award and the judges asked me to drop off the trophy and the money at your place.  
**

Wolf: **blushes** Oh umm…Y-You sure I can't just take it here?

Logan: 2011 Sol Avenue. Its across the street from Millicent's house.

**To Fox: I still have 120k dollars from a jet-ski championship I won. Please keep the money.**

Fox: Th-Thank you. **Accepts the money gratefully**

To Miyu: Where have you been for the past 17 years?

Miyu: Hmm? What're you talking about?

**To Helios: Who the heck are you?**

Helios: One of Logan's online buds! **Noogies Logan**

Logan: Ow ow ow ow! **Rubs head** That hurt…

Helios: Haha! *smiles*

To the Director: I have a little secret.

**Random chattering**

Director: The fu-

To Jake and the Gay Bros.: Ok, I'll get those creepy traps off your heads.

Jake, Marcus and Silver: Thanks…

To Marcus: You were my hero, why did you turn out to be gay? *starts crying*

Marcus: I-I'm not gay! Silver just forces himself on me and he won't stop unless I go along with it! I REALLY love girls!

To Falco: How did you meet Katt?

Falco: Err…We were in kindergarten together…

**To ROB 64: Can you do haircuts?**

ROB 64: Why…Yes…Yes I can…

Cuts bryan's hair…Badly…

To Bill Grey: Are you participating in this interview.

Bill: Haha! Yup! **smiles**

To Peppy: What is your biggest dream?

Peppy: Well…It was during my years at the academy where I wanted to be in the military…And I also liked to settle down with a wife and some kids…They both became real…But I sure do miss Vivian…

To Krystal: Did cerinians use loincloths like yours or you just wore it because of Saurian influence or lifestyle?

Krystal: Well…Yes, we Cerinian's wear loincloths,

**To G. Pepper: What illness are you suffering?**

Pepper: Well, err…I'll leave it up to you. HAHAHAHA!

To Logan: Look! It's Chuck Norris!

Logan: Where?

*Knocks him out and throws him into an inter-dimensional portal*

To all the Lylat people: Now try to find him in the Mario Galaxy Universe.

*Opens another portal and flees to S_ _c_ _s_ County*

Yeah the missing letters are hidden and won't give you the answer.

(Shouting as a Psycho): YEAH I'M EVIL!

Director: **DENIED**

Logan: What the Hell just happened? Ow! My head!

* * *

**Gamer-fox 91**

**To Anon: Stop messing around with my friends! What did they ever do to you to make them be treated like that? (Except for Jake and John) If you or anyone else tries to mess with them again, I'll cast a powerful summoning jutsu that'll scar you for life, literally.**

Jake and John: HEY!

Millicent: Hey! Don't talk about my daddy like that!

Everyone except Logan: Daddy? I thought you were an orphan!

Millicent: The Director changed my relationship with John, and now he's my daddy. And now its Millicent Fenrir from now on.

To that waffle guy: I don't even know where to begin with you. First off, quit trying to kill Fox! He's gone through enough near-death experiences for one lifetime. Secondly, don't even think of trying that time-stop thing again. To back me up on this... what do you say to beating this guy where it hurts, ladies? (all women in studio) Charge! (20 minutes of painful fighting later) And don't even think of trying that again. (Kicks waffle in the stomach) Third, stop with that laser thing. It's sick! (blows up laser beyond repair)

Everyone: …

**To Graystripe: Dude, what's your problem? You made Fox have a kid? Stop acting so crazy! Not to mention the fact that you mess with my intentions. You're in for a beating like no other. (drags him into a boxing ring and fights with him) How's that face treating you, ugly? Of course Marcus is pure of heart. He'll have no problem beating the tests in record time.  
**

Fox: Err…

Marcus: I'm…So confused…

**To FireFox9765: Um, Author powers,duh. That's how I was able to prank Silver like that, and I'd do it again. Secondly, Krystal's outfit from Adventures is Cerinian. Although it looks like it's from Dinosaur Planet, there's no pattern throughout the entire game that matches her clothes in any way. So there.  
**

Krystal: Yeah…

**To Miyu: Don't listen to what those haters say. You're not fat and there's nothing wrong with having a sweet tooth. (gives her a small vanilla cupcake with chocolate frosting and strawberry sprinkles) Enjoy. (scratches her ears)  
**

Miyu: Th-Thank you. **Tears up, and slowly noms on the cupcake with bliss, and blushes when her ears are being scrathched**

**To all haters: If you want to try messing with my friends again, this will happen. (he makes four shadow clones and has each of them use a unique summoning jutsu, causing Chris Redfield, Ryu, Dante, Renamon and Iron Man) We'll also unleash our most powerful signature moves on each of you. You've been warned. (makes the clones and summons vanish in a giant cloud of white smoke)**

Logan: Marvel vs. Capcom 3 anyone? Haha!

To Director: I'm not sure if someone already asked you this, but do you ever think about making other fanfictions, like Spider-Man, Tron, Looney Tunes, etc.? If you haven't I think you should try it.

Director: Well…I do have plans about making a Shining Wind fanfic…But since I mainly do StarFox stories…There has been plans of a RouenxWolf story in the making, I'm calling it "Scars" for pretty obvious reasons.

To everyone: I'm tired from shouting and helping so much, but I'll be back. (vanishes)

Everyone: Okay then…

* * *

**Graystripe**

**to volg: what sort of training did you give to rouen?**

Volg: I usually train Rouen with martial arts, and I usually train him with swordfighting, of course swords aren't my forte, so it's quite difficult to train him with that.

to rouen: gives you a pill that makes you lose 40 years of age...lol.

Director: **DENIED!**

to rouen: what is your weight in kilograms?

Rouen: Kilograms? Umm…I have never weighed myself before…

Logan: We never really bothered to measure him…He's pretty big, and built too, that's all I know of. Sorry!

to wolf: are you gay or bi?

Wolf: Err…I'm a bit bi-curious…

**to rouen: same question as wolf...lol.**

Rouen: Well…I have thought about sexual relations with another man before…But I prefer women.

Logan: Oh c'mon, Rou-chan! You know you wanna fool around with my dad! **Smiles**

Rouen: **blushes** W-What! I-I don't want to do that!

Wolf: **blushes** (He is kinda good looking…But it's fine if he doesn't wanna do anything with me, being friends with him is just fine with me…)

to volg: make wolf go through the same training which you gives to rouen.

Volg: Naww…He didn't seem interested in training.

to volg: make rouen do 5 times of the training you gives him per day...without rest^^.

Volg: As tempting as it sounds…

**to fox and krystal: your are lucky that the incest wasn't done by a male and female...lol.(if silver is female and adopted by you) if that happens and the female is pregnant, what will you do?  
**

Fox and Krystal: That's true…

Fox: I would seriously disown both Marcus and the girl…

Krystal: I'd prolly kick the girl out, but I'd keep Marcus…

**to silver: are you gay or bi? and what will you do if you meet a girl and fell in love with her at first sight?  
**

Silver: I may not sound like it…But I'm actually bi. Heh…I'd stick with her for as long as I can.

**to koku: gives you a pill that makes you straight permanently.**

Koku: Yeah…I'm not taking it. But I'm bi too, I love muscles on men, and big boobs and the ladies~!

to raz: here...i got a gun that shoots 100% accurately and i want you to use it on nat for publishing those pictures about you and koku.

Raz: It's fine…I don't necessarily agree with the porn pics, I do like the pics he takes of me and Koku just kissing and sleeping together. **Blushes**

Koku: Raz…**Blushes**

* * *

**Decoy-Dragon**

**Fox****: ****If you were not married to... her and were gay who would you date? :3**

Fox: Err…Do I really have to answer this?

Director: Sorry…You have too.

Fox: Dammit…**Sigh** If I wasn't married with Krystal…And if I was gay…I'd go with either Falco or Bill…

Helios: Not Wolf? Or James?

Fox: Wolf is my cousin and James is my dad, dammit…

Helios: I kinda like incest between you and James.

Fox: No…Way…Still won't do it…

Helios: **sad face**

**Krystal:go die please :3 oh and am I in your will?**

Krystal:Why does every yaoi fan hate me?

Logan: Well…Because You were supposed to be in another game, but Rare decided to put you in a StarFox game?

Krystal: What?

Logan: Weird, I know…Oh! And you were originally a blue cat.

Krystal: …

**Wolf:what male that you know personally would you date?**

Wolf: **Blushes** rouen…

Logan and Rouen: Hmm? What was that?

Wolf: ROUEN! THERE I SAID IT! **Huff puff huff puff**

Rouen: **Sweatdrops**

Logan: R-Really Father Wolf~? **Squee~**

Bill: would you kiss Fox if you had to to save your life?

Bill: Err…If I was GAY maybe…

Helios: hi ~3 XD

Helios: Hello~!

Marcus: so, incest eh? tell me more :D

Marcus: Grr…I don't want to talk about it!

**everyone: scenario time! You wake up on a hard cold floor, you try to rub the sleep out of your eyes, but find you cannot due to your limbs being chained to the wall. you observe your surroundings and see three of your friends or family members on the opposite walls, in the same state... perhaps even worse... what do you do? Oh and those with powers have those powers suppressed by a magic of some sort.**

Everyone: We're not answering this crap…

* * *

**Bloodthirstyfang**

Helios: Huh! It's me!

Krystal: Oh God no…

**Q: to Helios (ME), am i allowed to kiss myself? and don't you hate Krystal? of course you do XD **

Helios: Of course you can me~! **Kisses BTF** And yes…Yes I do~! **smiles**

Q: to Krystal the whorish blue Vixen: Why couldn't you just stay in your game? the unreleased crap? and why couldn't you stay with saber? i guess your whorish instincts told you to move on XD wonder who'll be after panther? ;3

Krystal: What game! And who is this Sabre person!

Panther: I'm with Miyu~! She's actually more bustier than Krystal…Ahh boobs…I love them~! **Meow face**

Logan: Oh? We're done? FINALLY!

Krystal: I feel so…Hated…

Fox: Aww…**hugs Krystal** Don't worry my beautiful wife…You still have me.

Krystal: Fox…

Helios: **gags**

Fox: Helios…I want to show you something…In that closet over there.

Helios: Oh? Heheh…

Fox: Wolf! You come with us too!

Wolf: Err…I…Guess…

Helios: Oh my God…I think I know were this is going~!

**All 3 goes into the closet…Rumbling goes inside, Fox and Wolf comes out gasping, and Helios comes out bruised and nearly unconscious**

Helios: **sad face**

* * *

Logan: Well…I guess that's it, see you guys in the next episode~!

Director: And check out my StarFox Earthbound RPG Skit Theater people! I think people totally ignore that because I barely get anybody reading it…Hell only one person reviewed! READ IT DAMMIT!

Logan: Mr. Director sir…Calm down…

Director: Sorry…


	8. Episode 08

Logan: Apprently…A certain person **DIDN'T **listen to the rules I posted up *glares at the mace vs. the shield and his other Anonymous names (which is obvious that it's MvS)* and…Sorry Alpha and Omegafan61900, as much as I like your song (go Christian music! Woo~!) It's more like…Advertisment for you…Sorry, but your question won't be included in here too, but unlike MvS, you won't be banned till August the 21st! **Smiles** Alright, on with the questions!

* * *

**FoconFoaly**

**To the fox McCloud chap: Have you ever considered doing something else before you became a pilot chap?**

Fox: Well…To be honest I also liked practicing my guitar. I liked to form a rock band, but I love being a pilot more.

To Mr Lombardi: When you are fighting on the ground what do you feel inside? Does it make you feel a bit quezy?

Falco: Meh…It's exciting, but not as exciting as fighting in the air.

**To : have you ever made an item that you stuck with for as long as you can remember?**

Slippy: Mmm…Well…Not really. **Sweatdrops**

* * *

**Bryan mccloud**

**to everyone: force everyone to measure rouen to weigh his weight and take his height...^^(look at them with a glare until they do it)**

Rouen: Oh God…

Director: Sorry, Rouen wants to keep it private, besides…He won't tell us anyways so…**DENIED!**

**to everyone: force your a pill that causes your to become gay or lesbian...hehehehe(males become gay and females become lesbian)**

Director: **DENIED!** And you are close to being banned!

Logan: I never said anything about…The Gay/Lesbian gun…

Director: What? Dammit…

Logan: Want me to make a rule out of it?

Director: **PLEASE!**

Logan: New rule guys! No refences to the Gay/Lesbian gun/ray gun/pill/whatever you want it. It will be destroyed in the most horrible way possible, and if you do anything to make it resistible to every known element in the universe…That resilience will be destroyed by the time it steps into this dimension. Sorry. **Smiles**

**to fox: how do you like having krystal's telepathy abilities?**

Fox: It's…Giving me a headache…And with minds like Helios, it's disturbing…Now I know how Krystal feels…

Krystal: Yeah…Sorry about that.

Fox: It's not your fault…Hey Director! Mind if you can get us back to normal?

Director: Sure.

(Director switched Fox and Krystal's bodies back to normal, and no…No one can undo this no matter how much they want to.)

**to silver: tell more about the incest thing?(stare at silver until he answer the question)**

Silver: Haha! Alright!

Marcus: (Swan dives at Silver) **DON'T YOU DARE DAMMIT!**

Silver: Err…Sorry…

to jake: go call all the yaoi fans of everyone and bring them to the academy to disturb everyone there

Jake: Haha! I'll do that after this episode! John your coming right?

John: Err…Yeah…Sure…Whatever…

**to the mccloud family: i got a picture of marcus and silver doing the incest thing...hehehehe...not going to give it to you at all and its not with me currently.(gonna post it on youtube and facebook)**

Marcus: **NOOOOOOOO!**

Logan: DIRECTOR!

Director: Got it! (hacks your youtube and facebook account and deletes all traces of the incest picture/video)

**to the director and everyone else: did your read the starfox earthbound rpg skit theater chapter 9 and chapter 15? i find this 2 chapters very funny...hahahahaha. i wanna see fox and wolf do it in the interview as well...^^**

Fox and Wolf: Not a chance…

Fox: Unless Krystal askes.

Wolf: Unless Krystal as—Wait…No…Just…No…

Fox: Sorry Wolf, I love making my wife happy, and if doing it with you makes her happy…I'll do it!

Wolf: Your…Too loving for your wife…

* * *

**Bloodthirstyfang**

**Q: To Fox and Wolf: You guys are so hot together XD I've read every Fox x Wolf Fic on this site and i still can't get enough! X3**

Fox and Wolf: **DO NOT WANT!**

**Q: To Krystal: Hi Bitch :3 I'm thinking of making some Star Fox shorts and bully you in it XD**

Krystal: Go to Hell you bastard…

Fox: Err…Krystal, be nice.

Krystal: Sorry…

Fox: It's okay sweety, wanna make Helly and BTF mad?

Krystal: I'm listening. **Smiles mischieviously**

(Fox and Krystal makes out)

**Q: To Tricky: God you freak me out with your insane teleporting skils! i told you to stay dammit XD **

Tricky: Huh? How'd I get here?

Director: I'll get him back to Sauria.

Tricky: Please…

**Q: To Sikes: *Smack* X3**

Logan: **Sad face**.

**Q: To Krystal again: *dumps water on her* X3**

Krystal: Again, **GO TO HELL DAMMIT!**

Fox: **Hands Krystal a towel**

Krystal: Thank you Fox **blushes**

* * *

**Samurai of Fate**

**To Logan and Leslie: (straps them to wall with energy ropes and takes their sketchbooks) good hehehe  
**  
Samurai: now with the two people who can stop me imcomposed I can now (gets knocked out by Luna)

Luna: this will only take a minute (smashes wall) CAN YOU GO ANYWARE WITHOUT GOING PHSYCO ON EVERYONE

Samurai: fine I'll tone it Down a little

(Luna leaves through The Gateway)

Samurai: now that she's gone hehehe

**To Marcus: I met this artic fox at this general store and I brought her here**

Marcus: Oh…Hello, but sorry; I already have a girlfriend.

**To silver: (hand glowes and silver dangles over a shark tank) have fun hehehe**

Silver: GAAAAAHHH! HELP ME!

**To Jake: FINE IF YOU WANT TO LIKE GUYS SO MUCH THEN HERE (permenatly turns Jake in to a woman)**

Jake: NOOOO!

**To Logan: I'm still being chased by all of them I stole stuff important to them and blew up the robots base and the things important to Miley and Selena were embarrassing photos**

Logan: Err..Ok then…

**To milicent: how do you like your dear Logan being bi**

Millicent: Well to be honest…I don't really care about it, but…Well…I just don't want him to fool around with other guys with my permission…

**To Falco; (stabs him again) yay**

Falco: DAMMIT!

**To katt: you hate me don't you  
**

Katt: Err…

**To everyone: (steals all of logan and leslie's sketchbooks and puts a bomb in the interview room and gets knocked out by luna again)  
**  
Luna: he's not coming back this time

**To everyone: by and here's your sketchbooks back**

Everyone: Uhhhh…

* * *

**Shadow Shinobi57**

**To everyone: Hey guys. Haven't been around in a thought I'd drop by and say 'Hey'. Been through a lot in the past year, so yeah.**

Everyone: Hey back **Smiles**

To those with a sense of humor: Would it be an awful idea for me to restart my Q&A? Just out of curiosity.

Director: Well…Think of it as making a second season, not making a restart. **Smiles**

* * *

**Foxpilot**

**Krystal: Ever heard of the Krystal Archive? It may sound absurdly stalkerish (and it probably is), but it's proof that some people still like you.**

Krystal: There's…A webpage dedicated to me? Wow…I-I'm honored. **Smiles**

Helly: well…Now I know where I should start trolling. **Laughs mischieviously**

**Volg: ...Pickles or donuts?**

Volg: Umm…Donuts I…guess…

**Slippy: Who's cooler: Leon Powalski or Leon Kennedy?**

Slippy: Hmm…I think Leon Ke—

Leon: **Glares**

Slippy: L-Leon Powalski! –Yeah, that's what I was about to say…**Laughs nervously**

**Bill: Have you seen my sandwich?  
**

Bill: Hmm? Nuh-uh, sorry pal.

**Fox: Of all the adventures you've been on, which is your favorite?**

Fox: Hmm…My favorite huh? Mmm…I guess it would have to be my adventure on Sauria.

Logan: Aww…Not the adventure we were on?

Fox: The Director hasn't even made a story out of it though, so I can't say it would be my favorite until its done.

**Everyone: Who's seen the latest SF 64 3D ads? Those look so amazing!**

Logan: **Sob** I want a 3DS! **Cries**

Wolf: There, there son…**Sweatdrops and Smiles embarassingly**

* * *

**AnonXVII and HyperCenturion**

**Anon: To Helios: Why do you hate Krystal so much? And for God's sake, be straight for just 2 chapters (homosexuality is a sin) It's not hard being straight. (please do not deny this. Haters gonna hate.)**

Helios: When is being attracted to a certain gender a sin? Shouldn't being straight be a sin too?

Logan: What the fu—

Helios: **Laughs** I'm trying to make a point.

Logan: But that…Didn't even make sense…

Helios: Yeah I know. **Sweatdrops** Sorry 'bout that.

Logan: No need for apologizing, but yeah…

**Anon: To the male characters who have wives: Did you ever had an affair with anyone? That includes OCs and crossover characters. (Make sure their wives DO NOT HEAR A SINGLE WORD.)**

Panther: Does masturbating to a picture of Krystal in a bikini count?

Miyu and Krystal: **Epically uppercuts Panther**

Panther: Maybe…I shouldn't have said it out loud.

Logan: Y-Yeah…**Sweatdrops**

**Anon: To Logan: Where is Kursed? (*le sweat* she gonna kill me for 200000 credits.)**

Krystal: Kursed?

Logan: She doesn't exist in this dimension, so…No worries. **Smiles**

Krystal: **Confused**

**HyperCenturion: To Rouen: Fight them off.**

Rouen: Hmm?

**Anon: To Miyu: Whats with you and the cakes?**

Miyu: Just being the stereotyplical sexy girl, I guess…**Sigh**

**HyperCenturion: To Fox: Prior to SFAdventures, did you have any knowledge of how to use a staff? Because it sure as Hell it looked like you were already a professional when you used Krystal's staff.**

Fox: Yeah, I have trained to use all kinds of weapons, but I mostly use martial arts and well…Firearms.

**HyperCenturion: To Krystal: How much experience do you have as a Black Mage? Were you taught how to be a Black mage?**

Krystal: I'm quite experienced, and yes we have to be taught to harness our magical powers. But I have managed to use the most high-leveled spell in Cerinian history.

Logan: Really? Can you demonstrate it on Jake?

Jake: WHAT!

Krystal: Hmm….Okay, sure!

Jake: HUH!

Krystal: **From the land of the living, I call upon thee in the land of the dead to unleash the fury of thunder. **

Jake: Oh God, I think this will—

Krystal: **INDIGNATION!**

(Indignation strikes Jake, reducing his HP to 0.000000000001)

John: Might as well use it.

(John uses Miracle Gel on Jake)

Jake: Thanks sweetie…

John: No problem.

**Anon: Reply to bryan mccloud: graystripe did not ask you to tie me up or anything. (*le trollface*) Problem, bryan mccloud? (*Tells Director to deny tying me up*)**

BM: …

**Anon: To Krystal: Were you ever a yaoi fan?**

Krystal: **Blushes** Ever since I found some yaoi manga that belonged to Helios, I was well…Curious and well…Ahahaha! **Blushes embarassingly**

**Anon: To Fox: Same for you, were you ever a yuri fan? (*sweats and blushes heavily from thinking about Katt, Miyu, and Krystal doing it*)**

Fox: To be honest, I'm not really into lesbian stuff.

Falco: **GASP!** You're so gay!

Fox: How can I be gay when I'm married idiot.

Falco: Who says you have to be straight to married.

Fox: Touche…

**HyperCenturion: To Slippy: Sorry to ask you again because the author changed the game. Can you and Beltino create some kind of transforming vehicle (Arwing that transforms intoma Landmaster, or submarine.)**

Slippy: Yep! If we have the right materials of course; but it's quite possible.

**HyperCenturion: To Marcus: How's Aurora, your girlfriend? (is he really Marcus's girlfriend?)**

Marcus: She's doing fine. **Sighs happily**

**Anon: To Koku: Your full name (Koku Ryou) might just be a homophone or anagram of 黒龍 ****(Koku-ryū), which means Black Dragon in Japanese. And you told me you were an "overly furry dragon" in Chapter 5. Coincidence? (And no, I'm not a so-called "weaboo".)  
**

Koku: Haha, yeah that's pretty much it. **Meow face**

**Anon: To any perverted, sick-minded f*cks: Were you ever caught looking at porn, masturbating, drawing porno, yuri, yaoi, or having sex? (XD)**

All the guys except Slippy, Josh and Daniel: **Raises hand**

**HyperCenturion: To Falco: Back then, how was your gang? I heard you were tired of rescuing Katt and left the gang and gone back to Starfox. And were you in Starfox only for the money?**

Falco: Well…Yeah…

**Anon: To Krystal: Have you read any Krystal x Wolf fics?**

Krystal: Mmm…No I haven't

Wolf: Wait…People paired me up with Krystal? **Blushes**

Krystal: Well…

Fox: Well Wolf, if I died and if you aren't married to any girl during that…I would want you to have Krystal. **Smiles**

Krystal and Wolf: **Blushes**

**Anon: To Fay & Miyu: Where have you girls been while Fox and his team kicked ass? The only game you have appeared in is Starfox 2, and that was unreleased.**

Fay and Miyu: We were stationed in Katina.

Fay: Hee, and that's were I met my sweet Billy.

Bill: Heh. **Blushes**

**HyperCenturion: To General Pepper: ShadowShinobi57's (i think) stories have you snort cocaine. How offended are you by the fact that some people portray you as a general who snorts cocaine?**

Gen. Pepper: How insulting! I do not do any drugs at all **HACK, COUGH**

Fay: Grandpa, don't strain yourself.

Gen. Pepper: Your right, thanks Fay.

**Anon: To Silver (silver the vulpine XD): Do you have a crush on any girls?**

Silver: Well…There's this one girls, she's from Katina and she's quite the babe. **Meow face**

**HyperCenturion: To John: You said you are bisexual, right? I never seen you with any girls with you, or any... lets say "physical interactions."**

John: Oh well…Ever since my late wife died, I could never love another woman…She was so special to me…

Millicent: Daddy…

* * *

Logan: Well…That's all the questions we could answer and The Mace vs. The Shield, half life, and that waffle guy. We don't want your questions until August 21st. Everyone else. Have a good time! **Smiles **Oh, and I finally got a chance to play Okami...Best...Action game...Ever...And I'm looking forward for Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3! Rocket Racoon, **WOO!  
**


	9. Episode 09

Logan: Hey guys, we're back for another episode of Interview With StarFox, I'm your host Logan Sikes. Listen, I'm sorry to give out all those rules the last episode, the Director was feeling really stressed out because of those questions. Those rules are supossed to lower question traffiking and I hope it didn't affect anybody too bad. Well, on with the questions!

* * *

**Silver Sentinel**

**To Falco: Why did you leave your old gang?**

Falco: I just…Well…Fox really wanted to for this team, and I really supported him. And well, besides the money, to be honest, supporting Fox was the main reason I joined this tea,

To Fox and Krystal: How magical was your wedding night, if you know what i mean *Wink* *Wink*?

Fox: **Blushes** Well…It was…

Krystal: Really magical. **Smiles**

Fox: Yeah… **Embraces Krystal and gives her a kiss**

Krystal: **Giggles** Oh Foxie, your so cute!

Fox: **Chuckles** You're cuter!

**To James: How do you live your life now?**

James: Heh, well I live with Fox and his family; he insisted that I stayed with him, even though I didn't want to impose.

Fox: Oh c'mon dad, you're fine. Marcus and Silver really love being with you after all, and I love the fact that we can be with each other again.

James: Son…**Smiles**

Everyone: Aww…

To Bill and Fox: What's is your best childhood moment together?

Fox: Hmm…

Bill: Oh yeah, when we—

Fox: Oh right, now I remember!

Bill: Yeah, that!

Fox: Haha…Yeah, good times…

To Marcus and Silver: What do you two like to do for fun?

Marcus: Well…Besides Silver raping me practically every night, we like playing video games, and play a little of baseball.

Silver: **Mischivious face** Heh yeah….

To Peppy: What do you consider your biggest accomplishment?

Peppy: I would say raising Lucy would be my greatest achievement.

Lucy: **Blushes** Aww…Daddy, thank you.

* * *

**Foxpilot**

**Fox and Krystal: Why do the two of you blush like schoolchildren when one of you does something nice for the other?**

Fox: Well…

Krystal: **Giggles**

Fox: Isn't it obvious? We're in love! **Laughs**

Panther: If Wolf is the leader and Leon is the "Killer" of Star Wolf, what was your role?

Panther: I'm the sexy lady's cat comic relief! Wait…What! DAMMIT LEON!

Leon: Hahaha…

Andrew Oikonny: Are you even there? 'Cuz nobody seems to ask you anything.

Andrew: **Sobbing** Uncle Androoooosssssssss

Wolf: God, he's so annoying…And people wonder why I forced him off the team.

Slippy: Who did they hire to do your voice in the new game? Because it sounds even more girly than ever. (No, I don't think you're a girl.)

Slippy: Huh?

Logan: Talking about StarFox 64 3D? I'm sure they're using the sound bytes, sound effects and music from the original game; like Ocorina of Time 3D!

Amanda: Are you a frog or a toad?

Amanda: I'm a toad.

Jake: Ballitsa shooter or pirate?

Jake: Umm…Pirate! Why?

* * *

**Bryan mccloud**

**to everyone: fine if your don't want to measure him...i will just measure his height myself from afar using a binoculars...and measure his height as accurate as possible.**

Rouen: I'm 6'11 according to your measuring.

to fox and wolf: are you sure you never did the incest thing? if you never, then how come got stories about you both being paired up together...wanna explain that?

Fox and Wolf: Oh right…Those stories...

Fox: I think the reason people make those stories is because…

Wolf: They're all perverted assholes like Helios here…

Fox: Perverted, and in denial of who we really like.

to everyone: hehehehe even if you delete the photo in my account on facebook...it is not permanently deleted until my account is deleted...by the way i have posted the photo up on twitter and photobucket...wahahahaha.

Everyone: Err….Director?

Director: Don't worry, I informed the staff of those websites and they said they would delete it in a few seconds…**Checking the sites** And they just did, oh and they banned your accounts Bryan.

to krystal: ask fox to make out with wolf please...i begging you...^^ right in front of everyone...^^

Krystal: Fox?

Fox: Err…W-What is it Krystal?

Krystal: Please? **Looks at Fox in a adorable way**

Fox: **Gulp**

Wolf: Oh my God…No! NOT AGAIN FOX! MMFFFFFF!

Fox: Ugh….

Wolf: What the **f&*ing** HELL!

to all anthros: do your watch soccer?

Lylatians: Yeah, sometimes.

Rouen and Volg: Never have before.

to fox: go beat falco up for saying he joins your team just to earn money and nothing else...^^

Fox: Naww its cool.

to everyone: what is your worst nightmare and worst fear...^^

Everyone: Well…

_-5 hours later-_

to fox,james,marcus and silver: make you 4 drunk and wanna see what your going to do next...grins mischievously.

Director: _**DENIED!**_

to everyone: make silver drink 4 bottles of water for this chapter only...lol.

Everyone: Meh…

to rouen: make him eat until he gains 50 kg more...hehehehe and he has to work out several times more in order to reduce the fats...lol.

Rouen: …Director?

Director: Don't worry, it's been _**DENIED!**_

to everyone: who do you think will win? fox or krystal in a dogfight 1 on 1 if krystal can't use her telepathy?

Everyone except Krystal: Krystal

Fox: Because I wouldn't wanna hurt her, now if it was sparring that's fine, I just go a little more easier on her. **Laughs**

to everyone: has anyone win against a telepath before without using any underhand moves?

Everyone: Sorta…

to everyone: go beat jake up for bringing the yaoi fans to the academy...^^(wahahahaha i wanna see jake get beaten up so badly)

Everyone except John: **Beats Jake up**

* * *

**Falrox**

**To Panther: will you adopt me? I am an orphan. I want to be your son. I will get you anything you want!**

Panther: Aww…Well…Err…**Blushes**

To Wolf: -Jumps onto your la, nuzzles you and bites anyone who tries to move him- Can I have a hug?

Wolf: Umm…S-Sure. **Blushes**

To Fox: What was it like when you did Falco?

Fox: Do you even have to ask! **Blushes and sweatdrops**

To Krystal: I'm a yaoi fan but I don't hate you. I don't completely love you and fox being married But if it makes you happy.

Krystal: Aww…Thank you.

To Falco: Can I have a feather? I'll be your best friend. -gives cute puppy eyes and droops ears-

Falco: **Blushes** Err…Fine…**Plucks feather and gives it to Falrox**

To Katt: What is it like since your son is a griffin? And can I pet him?

Katt: **Giggles** Yeah, sure.

To everyone: What is the most embarrassing thing you have ever done? Must answer.

Everyone: Well

_-5 hours later-_

To Marcus: Can I be your bodyguard from Silver?

Marcus: Err…Sure I guess. **Smiles**

To Silver: -Growls and defends Marcus-

Silver: Err…Nice…Doggie?

To Logan: What's it like between you and your dad?

Logan: Its really great! I love my Father Wolf so much! **Glomps Wolf**

To wolf: -same as logan-

Wolf: Yeah, he's a good kid and all.

To Logan and Wolf: Why do you have sex together if you are father and son? Logan I want to be in your place :)

Logan and Wolf: **Blushes **Err…Well…

Logan: Before he became my father, I actually had a crush on Wolf…Especially when I play the games…

To Panther: I give you a cookie the size of Wolf's bedroom. -hands Panther a cookie the size of Wolf's bedroom-

Panther: **Straining **So…Heavy…OOF!

To Miyu: I have a present for you!-gives you a robot that makes dietary cakes-

Miyu: Woah…Thank you!

To Wolf, Fox, and Falco: -kisses you all and runs away happily. Only to trip and break his arm-

Wolf, Fox and Falco: Err…W-Watch out, the floor wasn't waxed…

**To Panther: hey Panther ignore the adopting thing. my little brother loves you and wrote that in without me knowing. sorry.**

Panther: O-Ohhhh…I-It's okay.

* * *

**HyperCenturion**

**Anon: To Krystal: I found this magazine on the ground when I wasn't participating in the interview. *Hands over a magazine entitled "PlayFox". It has a picture of Krystal nude, covering her breasts with her arm, and covering her private parts in between her legs with her tail* After you read part of it, give it to Fox. And make sure Panther does NOT SEE even one bit. (You know what he is going to do.)**

Krystal: **Stunned** WHAT THE F—

_**Sorry for the Interruption**_

Krystal: WHO IS THIS IMPOSTER! I NEVER MODELED FOR THIS TRIPE! WHO THE HELL IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS CRAP! I DEMAND ANSWERS NOW!

Centurion: To Logan: You hate the yaoi fans, but you say you have a "homo fetish". Why is that? And please turn Jake into a man the next chapter (XD).

Logan: I never said I hated yaoi fans! I just…Don't like how they try to corrupt and pervert my favorie series…Well with the exception of some characters I have a crush on. **HintHintWolfHintHint**

Anon: To Helios: *sighs a bit angrily* Helios, I have always known that you would like to see Fox x Wolf x James incest. Well I have something for you. *hands him gigabytes of Fox x Wolf x James incest furry porn hentai. It is in a flash drive* And if it is not enough for you, Helios, *Summons an exact clone of Fox, Wolf, and James, except that they are homosexual and want to do incest* THIS IS YOUR DAMN CHANCE. *scowls a bit* Now you can stop whining and bitching about Krystal and insulting her in many ways (thank god) and HAVE FOX, WOLF, AND JAMES DUKE IT OUT IN FRONT OF YOU WHILE YOU ARE MASTURBATING IN FRONT OF THEM. (I always had a grudge against homos)

Helios: Yaaay! Thanks homophobe! **Runs away Looney Toon style with his "goods"**

Anon: To Jake (is he a male in this chapter?): And same for you too. *Hands him gigabytes of gay yaoi porno hentai and the phone numbers of the homos* Have fun *Nudge, nudge. Wink wink.*

Jake: I'm glad to be male again…Hmm? Ooh yay! **Runs with Helios and does the same thing**

Anon: To Leon: My god... Why are you gay for Wolf? What's wrong with you, you are a reptillian, and he is a lupine, and both of you are males. TELL ME WHY! And also, if you want to do Wolf, then use the Homo-Wolf clone.

Leon: Well…Yes…I want him to do terrible things to me…

Wolf: Did I forget to mention he's a sadomasochist? Yeah, he's into pain…Actually…He gets off on pain, both being the victim or inflicting the pain himself.

Centurion: To Logan: How's that Ōkami game you talked about in the author's notes? I already know what the game is about, you don't have to tell me what it is about.

Logan: **Cries with tears of joy** It's amazing! The art style, the music, the story…HOW THE HELL CAN IT BE SO DAMN UNDERRATED!

Centurion: To Panther: So perverted in a way... *in a mock-crying tone* WHY WERE YOU SO PERVERTED? Im kidding ya, Panther. Anyways, why did you masturbate to a girl other than your wife?

Panther: Err…Well…

Miyu: Oh, your gonna explain to me everything Panthy. I'm really pissed at you right now.

Panther: Meep…

Anon: To Silver: What's the name of the girl you like? Do you already have dirty thoughts about her? (I know you do. :D)

Silver: Err…Eclipse…She's an exchange student from Zoness…

Marcus: Huh! Your in love with Eclipse! Well if you want her so bad, I could hook you up if you don't rape me anymore.

Silver: **Blushes** Little bro…

Centurion: Obviously, Mace v.s. The Shield, that Waffle Guy, and half life spammed and clogged the comments section, right? (God, I hate spammers and internet trolls) Anyway, how were you able to distinguish me from MvS's Anon accounts. It might have been one in 100000 that it had been him in disguise. Luckily, Im not the one banned.

Director: If they have a link on the username then its obvious its him. But to be safe I had to ban him…

Anon: To the people who are married: Ever fantasized about having a threesome (OF COURSE IT IS NOT HOMOSEXUAL!)?

Married People: Well…Yeah, sometimes…

Anon: To Katt: What do you think of Yamagata's fanfic, "Away From Boyfriends"? You like the dirty parts huh?

Katt: Hmm? Oh never read it before, sounds…Kinda creepy but whatever, I'll give it a read sometimes.

Krystal: Ooh! Same here, that sounds quite interesting!

Logan: Katt…Krystal…You have no idea what you have just done…

Krystal and Katt: What?

Logan: Thousands of straight guys and lesbian women are probably fapping to you guys right now…

Krystal and Katt: Eww…Why do you have to say that!

Logan: Trust me…You guys will know soon enough…

Centurion: To Fara: So I heard you used to be Fox's old love interest. Is that true?

Fara: Used to, I'm now Arctic's girlfriend! **Smiles**

Arctic: Heh…**Smiles**

Centurion: To Fox: Do you have an infatuatory or sexual liking to anyone? Have Krystal read your mind to be sure you aren't lying. (I might assume that Fox likes Miyu a bit, i dont know. I know you do, Fox.)

Fox: Well…I have dated Miyu and Fay before; Katt once but it was kinda awkward.

Anon: To Fox: Here, lemme show ya some yuri porno. You'll like it. *Shows Fox a tape of some kind of female Lylatian furries "duking it out"*

Fox: Oh my God…That's…Hot…**Blushes intesively**

Krystal: **Blushes in embarassment **_Even though I get__ Fox to make out, and sometimes have sex with, Wolf…I hope he doesn't get me to make out with any of the other girls…_

Centurion: To Falco: You joined StarFox just for the money? It sure as damn Hell that you were in it not just for the money. You wouldn't have cared about your teammates if you were in it only for the money.

Falco: Yeah…Your right…

Anon: To Rouen: How the Hell did you get that large (And for the sick minded, NO, NOT HIS DAMNED PENIS.)

Rouen: **Chuckles** From my old home village, I come from a family of large Wolfling men!

Centurion: To Wolf: Do you have a wife? You are a single father, and you would be happy if you had one.

Wolf: I'm a single Father, Logan really thinks I should go out with women more…But, we'll I'm kinda…Well shy…

Logan: Aww, c'mon Father Wolf! I'm sure a lot of girls love you!

Centurion: To Fox: Didn't it feel... Wrong to be in love with a girl seven years younger than you? I'm talking about the time you rescued Krystal from the crystal (lol) during the Saurian adventure and had developed an infatuatory liking to her.

Fox: Well…Yeah, it was kinda weird at first…But we really got more attatched to each other of time, so…Yeah…**Chuckles**

Centurion: To Krystal: Same for you. Did it feel wrong to be in love with a man seven years older than you (Fox)?

Krystal: Same thing what Foxie said. **Giggles**

Anon: To Volg: Is Rouen doing well in his training sessions? He might already be a master warrior now, considering the training you are putting him through.

Volg: Doing pretty well, he really is a great warrior.

Rouen: Haha! Thanks Master!

Volg: Heh, no problem.

Anon: AWWWW MY ASS! (Anon farts so hardly that a beam of plasma comes out, no crap, just plasma. The plasma fart is aimed at (a random interviewee) and is reduced to ashes.) Aww phucking shet that burns.

Everyone: Oh…My God…

Centurion: To Panther: Before you had Miyu, why were you so attached to Krystal? Were you already a pervert or something, or did you need a girl?

Panther: It's because she was so…Exotic. **Sighs happily**

Miyu: Shut it Panther, I'm still pissed at you.

Anon: To Logan and Wolf: Sick minded bastards, why did you two do incest? Logan, in chapter 5 (my debut appearance, THANK YOU, MISTER OBVIOUS), you said having sex with Wolf was amazing. Did you really have sex with Wolf? (XDDD)

Logan: Well…Yes…And it was amazing. **Blushes**

Wolf: **Blushes in embarassment** Let's just say we have a…"Family With Benefits" thing going on…Its gonna stop once I find a girl to date, but so far no luck…

Anon: To Silver: Why did you ask Marcus to suck his own d*ck on chapter 5, you sick f*ck?

((Flashback))

_Silver: I wonder how flexible you are Marcus._

Marcus: W-Why do you ask!

Silver: Autofellate...

Marcus: You sick bastard of a brother...

**((End Flashback))**

Silver: Because Marcus was in Jake's body and Jake is really flexible…And I find it hot for a guy to blow himself…

Everyone else: …..

Anon: To Falco: Have you ever, EVER walked in on Fox and Krystal when they had sex? Tell me the truth.

Falco: In all honest…Yes, yes I have…And right in the middle of it too so they never heard me walk in. Let's just say they were definetly like animals. **Laughs**

Centurion: To Slippy: Do you even have any kids yet? Maybe its about time you had them.

Slippy: I have one right now, Slippy Jr.!

Amanda: He's at home right now…

Anon: dammit, do I have to come up with filler questions for his, cause I have asked enough questions for this.

Director: Well…You didn't have too, but they are much appreciated.

**Gki**

**to everyone: ask wolf and rouen to make out in front of everyone...please...^_^.(this is a reference for chapter 15 where logan draws both of them hugging each other or something like that)**

Logan: Father Wolf? Rou-chan?

Wolf and Rouen: N-No Logan!

Logan: **Puppy Dog Pouts**

Wolf and Rouen: **Blushes, then looks at each other and sighs…Then they make out for a pretty long time.**

Wolf: Err…Y-You did pretty good…

Rouen: Y-Yeah…You too…

Logan: Happy now! **Grins**

to silver: tie up marcus and gagged him, then tell us more about the incest thing.

Silver: Haha, well…Let's just say its pretty hot doing it with your own brother.

Fox: **Foams** **at the mouth and faints from embarassment**

to marcus: hehehehe i got a scissor here with me...i am gonna give you a fur cut...muahahahahaha.

Marcus: Err…S-Someone? H-Help me!

to fox: dumps cow dung on you and then spray some perfume that make the smell go away temporarily...lol.

Fox: WHY!

to everyone: make fox jealous by forcing wolf and krystal make out with each other.

Fox: GAH!

Krystal and Wolf: We don't wanna do that!

Random Krystal x Wolf fan: **Pushes Krystal into Wolf and they kiss**

Fox: KRYSTAL! DAMN YOU! **Shoots the KxW fan**

to rouen: ties him up and dangle him over a 30 stories high and let go of the rope and stop the rope within 5 meters from the ground...muahahahahahahaha.

Director: _**DENIED!**_

**Samurai of Fate**

**To everyone: when I said that there were two of me now I ment that i separated my self into Samurai of Fate and Ninja560 and (turns around to show both are there) you have two psychos to deal with**

Everyone: Oh God…

To Logan: I killed falco but he was still asking questions and wasn't revived

Logan: You killed a copy Anon and HyperCenterioun made! **Troll Face**

To jake: how do you like being a woman it can't be reversed

Jake: Actually I'm back to being a man…And it was terrible…

To Marcus: that girl was your girlfriend's younger sister by two years and I brought your girlfriend with her she's hiding behind that crate

Marcus: Huh! **Mind f#*ed**

To silver: I have thousands of photos of you and Marcus hidden in a secret location that Logan or leslie's power can't reach hahaha

Logan and Lesley: Sorry guys, can't help you…

Marcus: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Silver: Sweet!

To john: hehehe HAHAHA HAHAHA HAHAHAHAHA hehehe

John: Err…Should I be worried?

To everyone: I'm bored now bye

Everyone: Err…B-Bye…

Logan: Ok, that's all the questions we'll be answering, just submit those questions and we'll anser them…Questions…No dares or force them to do something, it will be denied. Oh and no questions asking 'Everyone' please…


	10. Episode 10

Logan: Well…I've been getting a few emails saying that people have been posting on the old "Interview With StarFox" story, please…If you have any questions post them here, not there…Or else

*transforms into werewolf*

Logan: **I'll ripe your body apart!** That's right! I'm a werewolf now b*tches! MWAHAHAHA

Xenius: Logan, control yourself. Don't go feral on me…

Logan: Sorry Xenius…*sweatdrops*

* * *

**Episode 10**

**Kizuato Senshi**

**To Wolf: In** **starfox 64, when you rebattled Fox on Venom, did you feel at all jealous when Leon, Pigma and... Panther guy (I don't think of him as worth remembering) got cybernetics and you got band-aids?**

**Wolf: Err…Not really…And Panther didn't even join back then.**

**FALCO&KATT: Why don't you have children? Is it because you're afraid of having mutant cat-falcons?**

Falco: We do have a kid.

Katt: His name's Luke. And he's still just a baby, so don't even bother asking him questions.

**JAKE&HYAKKU: Please explain a strong offense for my comment bellow, and recieve a lifetime supply of yaoi doujin courtesy that damned Hellcircle Palcomix.**

Jake: Meh, I don't care about all that stuff…I just wanna fool around with guys!

All guys (including Helios): *Runs away from Jake*

Jake: Why is even Helly running away from me?

Helios: Because I prefer muscle…You're a twink.

Jake: *Sad face* John?

John: Yeah…Don't know how to say, but I wanna break up with you…

Jake: What? *gets teary eyed*

John: Yeah…You've been…Really clingy with me, and I don't like the way you treat my daughter.

Jake: But…But I can change! *sobs*

John: Mmm…Well…Err…

Jake: *clings on to John*

John: *sweatdrops* Stop it Jake…Besides…Even when we're dating you STILL fool around with other guys!

Jake: But you know I'm a man-whore!

John: Yeah…That's true…

Logan: Let's just move on people…

**FOX: How did it feel to get Falcon Punched in the face in every super smash bros. game made? And how did an appearance an anthropomorphic animal without pants (Sonic) make you feel? Lucky you're with ninty (nintendo), perhaps?**

Fox: Cap's Falcon Punches hurt like Hell…and Sonic, is weird. Meh…Sorta…

**KRYSTAL: My perverted friend edits you. I try to knock him out with baseball bats but nothing works. Sorry!**

Krystal: It's fine…I'm kinda used to it right now… *sighs sadly*

**KATT:I don't like cats. On earth, dogs are waay smarter. In Lylatt... well, take Bill for example, then there's you...**

Katt: I'm not saying you should be a cat person…But don't ever call me stupid *Claws come out* I swear I'll shred you to pieces if you do again!

**KATT:Have you ever tried to eat Falco? If not, why not? (Cat eats bird :P)**

Katt: No and that's because…That's so stereotypical! Besides we Lylatians are people, not animals.

**FALCO: Has Katt ever tried to eat you? If so, why haven't you got the hell out of there yet?**

Falco: Katt pretty much answered that…

**JAKE: What is your meaning in life? Why haven't you died yet? Normally, I don't pick on the little guy, but I'm just goin' wit' da trends.**

Jake: Apparently be a desperate homo-guy who whores himself to every guy I see…I hate my life *Cries in the emo corner*

**KRYSTAL: Uh... I dunno... what colour... what's your favourite colour?...*coughbountyhuntercough***

Krystal: *Raisers her eyebrow on the "bounty hunter" part* Well…My favorite color is blue.

* * *

**Bryan mccloud**

**to marcus: uses a very special type of gun and shoots you which makes you change into a woman...hehehehehe.(the effect is permanent)**

Director: _**DENIED!**_

**to the mccloud family: tie them up over a bonfire for this chapter only. and no, no one is to help them until the end of chapter.**

Director: _**DENIED!**_

**to rouen: if wolf doesn't exist, who do you like/love?**

Rouen: Actually…I Like Wolf as a friend, but Logan just likes to control us to have sexual intercourse. But on End Earth, there is a woman I'm infatuated with, **Sigh** Clalaclan…

**to wolf: same question as rouen but the difference is rouen doesn't exist instead.**

Wolf: Like Rouen said…But there is a girl I have a bit of a crush on, her name is Laikos. **Blushes**

**to fox: ties and gagged him to a bed and skin him...muahahahahaha.**

Director: _**Denied…**_

**to fox and wolf: uses a gun that makes them gay for 3 chapters...lol.(i wanna see people gives questions to them while they both are gay)**

Director: _**Denied….**_

**to rouen: makes him run 200 runs around a 400 running track without stopping.**

Rouen: Hahaha! Thank you for the training!

**to marcus: ^^...i just send an envelope to your girlfriend...lol. don't tell you what are inside the contents of the letter.**

Director: He put a vibrator in it.

Marcus: **WHAT THE FFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUU—**

**to silver: why are you bi in the first place? did your biological parents have something to do with it?(full explanation)**

Silver: Well…It started when I was a sophomore in high school and Marcus was a freshman, we had the same P.E. class together and when we were alone and in the showers, I caught a glimpse of bro's…Err…Phallic appendage. And it turned me on, and well just kept thinking about it and well…Y'know. **Blushes**

* * *

**Gki**

**to everyone except logan: tie them up and use a lightsaber to cut off their tails...muahahahahaha.**

Director: _**Denied people….**_

**to rouen: do you take drugs?**

Rouen: I smoke my pipe sometimes.

**to silver: do you take drugs?**

Silver: Nope.

**to koku: permanently make him straight by using bryan's special gun.**

Koku: Aww…Director?

Director: Fine…_**Denied….**_

to jake: ties him upside down and put a tank full of man/anthros eating plants below him...muahahahahahahaha.

Director: Eh…I'll let this one slide.

Jake: What! I don't wanna die! **Sobs**

Director: Ugh…_**Denied…I guess…**_

Jake: Thank you **Tears of Joy**

* * *

**FireFox9756**

**To The Star Fox Team: What would you think if I made a Star Fox fanfic with the plot and songs from Pink Floyd The Wall? The main cast would be as follows:**

Fox as Pink, Krystal as Pink's adulterous wife (sorry Krys but it's part of the story), Peppy as Pink's manager and G. Pepper as the abusive teacher.

**If I get bad reception from you I'll just go and ask Balto from NBC Universal the same question.**

Fox: Weird…

Krystal: Wouldn't like that at all! I already have a clone posing as me and working in the porn industry and I can't stand that at all!

Falco: Meh…

Slippy: Err…

**To Miyu: I mean, 16 years have passed since the Star Fox 2 (the game in which you were meant to appear) original release date.**

Miyu: Really? Wow…I feel…So cheated…

**To Fox: Do you hate yaoi fans? Why?**

Fox: Yes, because I hate how every yaoi fan thinks I'm in love with Falco or Wolf! Well…Except Krystal, I think all the yaoi fans should just go away!

**To Logan: What do you think about Internet memes?**

Logan: I can haz all your base belong to us? Trolololo? What do you think? **Laughs**

To Andrew Oikonny: You love you fuc^in' uncle Andross, don't ya?

Andrew: I do…I miss him! **Sobs**

**To The-Fleabag-We-All-Know-As-Panther: I want to make Star Fox plushies and guess what, you won't get one! Hahaha!**

Panther: **Sad Face**

**To Fox: Have you considered making up a band with the rest of your team?**

Fox: Sometimes…But I thought it be kinda weird, y'know? **Laughs**

**To Krystal: Do you like clowns? *Smashes her face into Miyu's cakes* Because you are one right now. Bwahahaha!**

Krystal: You're such an asshole. **Angry Face**

**To Fox: Do you have a soft spot for your Arwing? *Puts Fox's Arwing into a car crusher and turns on the crusher* Oopsity, Oopsity, Oops!**

Fox: GAH! Nooooooo….**Sobs** My Arwing…**Cries**

**To Fox: Have you ever tried to play pranks on Peppy?**

Fox: My Arwing…**Cries**

* * *

**Silver Sentinel**

**To Wolf: What are you looking for in a women to date?**

Wolf: Well…**Chuckles**

To Logan and Wolf: Have you two ever had a father/Son moment that stuck out the most?

Logan: When we have se—

Wolf: **Interrupts **Not that son! Well…I guess the fact that Logan helped me out find myself. As corny as it sounds, his innocent side really got to me and finding out he was an orphan made me really pity him, I thought maybe taking him in for a few days would help him, but it really helped me.

Logan: Father Wolf…**Giggles** Father Wolf, I love you. And thanks.

Wolf: No problem son. **Hugs Logan**

To Fox and James: Same question.

Fox: I guess…The time me and dad trying to comfort each other after mom died, **Sigh** I really miss mom.

James: Yeah, I know how you feel son. Vixy was really a great mother to you and Wolf. I wish she was still here with us…

**To Fox and Krystal: How often are you two intimate with each other?**

Fox: Well…**Chuckles** A lot.

Krystal: We can hardly get our paws off each other. **Giggles**

**To Panther and Miyu: How did you two fall in love?**

Panther: It was sometime after Fox and Krystal got married, as sad I was when Krystal got married…I met Miyu there and we clicked almost instantly.

Miyu: **Sigh** But that doesn't stop him from being a total pervert sometimes…But he's alright. As long as I don't catch him doing some whore…It's fine with me.

**To Krystal: Do you still wear your original clothing from 'Adventures'?**

Krystal: Sometimes, but they're getting a bit too tight on me now…

**To James: How does it feel to be a Grandfather?**

James: It's amazing; I love my Grandkids to death! **Laughs**

Marcus: Oh! Haha, love you too Grandpa!

Silver: Same here Granddad!

* * *

**Foxpilot**

**Fara: Huh? You're here, too? I have something to say to you! FFFFFFFFFFFFFiretrucks were at your house last night! It was all over the news! Is everything alright?**

Fara: Huh! What! I-I guess so…

**Silver: Has Inglip been summoned yet?**

Silver: Err…No

**Wolf: Why'd you trade in your pirate eye-patch for a mechanical one? (Come to think of it, was this asked yet?)**

Wolf: Err…I thought it would look better if I had the scouter….

**Helios: Do you have the Hyper Missile?**

Helios: Yes, yes I do! **Smiles Mischieviously**

**Jake: I'm afraid you may never find out. Heh heh heh...No, seriously, if Nintendo never gets a certain game exported, you'll have a harder time getting the connection.**

Jake: Err….

**Peppy: You strike me as somewhat philosophical. So, here's my question: Why?**

Peppy: Not sure, must be because I'm more advanced in years. **Chuckles**

* * *

**AngieWolfe**

**To Fox: Sooo... How are yooou? -smiles-**

Fox: Err….Good?

**To Marcus: I'm writing a fanfic with you as the star. What do you think about that?**

Marcus: Well…I'm a bit honored, thank you…As long it's not one of those stupid troll fics.

**To Wolf: -puts arm around shoulders- Heeeey... Wanna go out sometime? -smiles flirtatiously-**

Wolf: Errmm…You're a girl right?

**To Slippy: I think your a pretty cool guy.**

Slippy: Thank you! I don't get that very much. **Sweatdrops**

To Falco: ...I took your bread. -hides behind Leon-

Falco: Huh? I STILL don't get the joke?

* * *

**Gamer-fox91**

**To everyone: Hey, everyone! It's great to see you again.**

Everyone: Hey!

**To Director: If you don't mind me asking, what did you love the most about making this story and what upsets you while trying to update? Also, which part of our Pokemon battle still excites you, no matter how many times you've replayed it in your head?**

Director: Hmm…I love the fact that everything is in my own control. I hate the fact that people would basically write out the story to suit themselves, therefore I usually _**DENY!**_ It, And with the Pokemon battle…Hahaha…So many things GF…So many things…

**To Logan: You like Marvel vs Capcom 3, eh? How about you and me play two out of three matches and see who's tougher with unlimited time and switching allowed?**

Logan: OMG You are so on! Gamertags "starfoxluver" and "Essefel00" both without the quotes!

**To Fox, Bill and Slippy: Did the three of you graduate in the same year, or did you each graduate in separate years?**

Fox: We graduated the same year…With Falco…

Falco: I got held back a year. Haha!

**To Krystal: I found the guy who made that dirty picture of you and brought him here. Don't worry; I'm not disgusting like Panther and I respect your privacy in my stories. After all, you ARE a princess. (bows and walks away) Also, if you could appear as a character/assist trophy in the new Super Smash Bros. game, what moves would you use and why?**

Krystal: I would fight using my staff, and the magic I use.

**To Star Fox team: Out of all the bosses you've ever faced together, which ones were your favorites?**

Fox: Hmm…Kinda hard to think about that…

Falco: Well me and Fox teaming up on Andross was epic!

Fox: Haha, yea that was great.

Krystal: I enjoyed those dogfights with Wolf and his team.

Wolf: Huh?

Krystal: I don't know…I found them really exhilarating!

Wolf: I…See…

**To Director: I haven't quite used your OCs in my story yet, but they'll be appearing soon. You can also use mine if you'd like, just remember to make them act the way I describe them, OK?**

Director: No it's fine, I'll just stick with the one's I have *smiles*

To everyone: see you soon and keep up the good laughs!

* * *

Exeryone: Bye.

**Fox holden**

**To Fox: get a hose and spray ppl why becausue ur my hero, 11 yr old**

Fox: I'm sorry kid, can't do that. Anyways thanks for looking up to me. *Smiles*

* * *

**Samurai of Fate**

**To Fox: Now I Know your perfect tourture element** *Points at Krystal* **You do anything she says hehehe if I suggest something she likes let the tourture begin**

Fox: Oh crap...*sweatdrops*

**To Logan:** (uses The power of Geass that makes anyone do as I command) **Make out with everyone in this room except me**

Logan: Yes sir!

Director: Oh crap…I gotta stop this….But I'll let it slide! Hahahaha!**  
**  
**To Marcus: Here is a proposition for you I'll give you all those photos but I must tourture you first you must make out with Silver in front of your parents and your girlfriend**

Marcus: Ugh…Fine! *makes out with Silver in front of Fox Krystal and Aurora*

Silver: *Mischief face* Your so hot little bro! *winks*

Marcus: Ugh…

Fox, Krystal and Aurora: *Shocked*

**To Krystal: When you said WHAT THE **** its just like my mom when a girl came up to her and said "I'm in love with your daughter and she's cheating on me" and then a friend of ours said "DID SHE SAY WHAT** **I THINK SHE SAID" and mom's like "WHAT THE ****" and I'm serious this was a girl and my sister is Bi like Logan here**

Krystal: I'm sorry…I'm just really pissed right now…

**To Silver: here this is for you *makes Eclipse appeare but she's naked and has suds on her breast and her private area**

Eclipe: WHAT THE HELL GET OUT OF MY SHOWER YOU PERVS, wait were am I?

Silver: *faints from exposure of nude (yet censored) naked women*

**To Fox: How about you have Krystal make out with Lucy**

Fox: Krystal! Make out with Lucy or we won't have sex tonight!

Krystal: That's fine.

Fox: Huh?

Krystal: If you don't wanna have sex, it's fine.

Fox: Err…Are you teasing me?

Krystal: *looks at Fox* I am. *sticks her tongue out and giggles*

Fox: *smiles* Fine, don't make out with Lucy.

**To Logan: Do you have a thing against me you guys always freak out when I in or are you scared of me**

Logan: We're just afraid of your extreme uses of torture. *sweatdrops*

**To the people from the other games who Logan likes to pair with people from Star Fox: I have no idea who you people are**

Shining Tears x Wind cast: We're not surprised…

Mao: Besides…Logan usually pairs Rouen with Wolf, just him…And him alone.

Rouen: Don't remind me…*blushes and sweatdrops*

**To Logan: DON'T YOU KNOW WHAT THE WORDS PERMANENT AND IRREVERSIBLE MEAN HE SHOULD STILL BE A WOMAN SERIOUSLY IT'S LIKE YOU LIKE HIM BEING A GUY**

Logan: I'm sorry but I need him to be a guy so we can torture him!

Jake: *cries in emo corner*

**To Riku: and there's the third, why was I suspecting that?**

Logan: Because it's so obvious?

**To everyone: You know two chapters ago Kairi never left what is she doing devouring the snack table** *looks over* **no but she is getting her hair and nails done and where did that salon come from**

Logan: Y'know Kairi you could have left a long time ago.

Kairi: It's fine, I like being here. You should invite Sora again so I wouldn't be alone!

Riku: Sorry Kairi, but I need to borrow Sora for a bit, we still have that Mark of Mastery exam we have to do.

Kairi: *Sighs* Oh right, well…Good luck you guys.

Riku: Will do. *Disappears into Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance*

**To Marcus: *Both of myself corner him* what should we do to you we could throw you into a dimension full of horny Silvers oh that's good one hehehe *Opens Doorway and throws him in* (I know this one wight get denied)**

Marcus: GAH! NO! LET ME GO! DIRECTOR DO SOMETHING!

Director: Sorry Marcus…I want to see how this goes…

Marcus: What! You son of a biiiiiaaaaahhhhhhhh!

*And Marcus gets raped in an orgy of Silvers*

**To Lesley: You know you never get any questions is an Injustice**

Lesley: I know…We rarely get any questions, and the only ones who do seem to be Logan and Helios. *sighs*

Blaze: Yeah I know, there are other people too!

Eric: I don't mind, I like watching things unfold around here.

Suzy: But doesn't it get boring sometimes? Just sitting here?

Eric: Sometimes, but drawing helps.

Logan: Yeah, sorry guys I really wish people would ask you more questions to be honest.

Helios: I know!

**To Logan: here's something for you here's a female version of you**

Fem-Logan: Oh…Wow…

Logan: Oh God…I've just been rule 63'd…It's bad enough that a certain real life friend of mine likes Rule 63…and futa girls…*shudders*

Fem-Logan: I know what you mean dude…

**To James Fox and Wolf: I must torture you *uses Geass on them* Make out now hehehehe**

James, Fox and Wolf: Yes sir!

*they all have a 3-way make out session*

**To Krystal: Your horny now aren't you**

Krystal: *blushes hard, nodding slowly…Very slowly, while holding her legs close*

**To Falco: *Murders him brutally* huff huff huff huff hehehe hahaha HAHAHAHAHAH HAHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHAHA**

Falco: Hey guys! Oh…Another clone?

Logan: *troll face* U Mad?

**To Logan: *Grabs throat* A CLONE REALLY AND THAT STUPID OVERUSED TROLL FACE**

Logan: ?

**To Wolf: *uses powers to great a lupine woman and make her and Wolf fall deeply in love* there ever things right with the world**

Wolf: *blushes*

**To Logan: *whispers in ear* what happened to your thing with Lucy and Wolf**

Logan: I still support it, but…I've been thinking…Would it be right if I killed off Lucy in a future story and have Wolf fall in love with a wolf girl?

**To everyone: I'm staying her this time so bring on the next interviewee**

Logan: Is that fine Director?

Director: It's fine.

* * *

**Silverwolf**

**Krystal:do you remember me I am your best friend from cerinia till u left I am now living in corneria?**

Krystal: Ohmigosh really? *glomps* Hi there!

**Fox: u r LUCKY**

Fox: Sorry…But she really does love me. If you want I could help you find a girlfriend sometimes *smiles*

**Falco and kat: ur baby's cute can I give him a toy?**

Falco and Katt: Sure!

Silverwolf: *Hands Luke a new rattler*

**Miyu: what's ur favorite cake I don't know it but here (gives vanilla cake with milk)**

Miyu: I have a feeling people are gonna call me "fat" now *scowls*

**Everyone: are you going to watch "don't be afraid of the dark" or "final destination 5**

Everyone: Not sure…But we did see "The Ward"

Logan: Total mindf*ck…

* * *

**Dorumon**

**to silver: stop raping marcus or else i will make sure you are fox sandwich...^^**

Silver: I'm a wolfox…

**to silver: do a surgery on you that makes you forget you are bi and that you are only straight...lol.(this is permanent)**

Director: **DENIED**

* * *

**AnonXVII**

**Anon: To Krystal: The reason why an imposter of you posed in a PlayFox magazine is because mydrunk-as-hell-son-of-a-glitch antithesis brother (NoirMDCCLXXVI) had made a clone of you and forced the clone to pose for the PlayFox Magazine. That was issue #69 BTW, the best selling issue in Corneria (and the whole Lylat). NoirMDCCLXXVI had also masturbated to the pornographic celebrity pics (that included Katt, Fay, Miyu and Fara, whom Noir also cloned and forced them to pose and do lesbian stuff. What a waste of mana) and blew his load all over them. I also saw him cleaning up his semen. Noir is the one responsible. Torture and emasculate him at the end of the interview if you want. Me and HyperCenturion will be watching. Oh, and did I mention that he also cloned you again and modified the clone so it looks and behaves exactly like Kursed? (Projects Kursed on the set.)**

Krystal: He is so dead…Before I gut him up, I'll castrate him! *Laughs maniaclly* Wait…Kursed? That name sounds so familiar for some reason…

Noir: Meep! *runs away*

Noir: To Logan: You ever heard of futanari before? If not, look it up, if so, tell. *Coerces*

Logan: I have…Shemales, trannies and futa are so…disturbing! I want a girl with a vag…Not a penis! If I want dick, I want them on guys and guys alone!

Wolf and Xenius: I can't believe you said that out loud…

Logan: Oh yeah I forgot to introduce you guys to a new character, his name is Xenius and he's also a werewolf! Actually he's the one who turned me into a werewolf in the first place! *smiles*

Xenius: For the record, he wanted to become a werewolf, all I did was cut his hand, and held his hand so that my blood would enter into his system…Of course I also had to train him how not to become feral like a lot of other werewolves I've encountered.

Logan: Yup! He's my "Sire" alright! *Smiles*

**Anon: To Logan: Huh? Since when did I make clones of everyone on this review?**

Logan: Wait what? *looks next to him to see a clone of himself*

Logan and Clone: AHHH!

**Noir: To Falco: When you caught Fox and Krystal duking it out in bed, what sexual position were they doing? (Maybe most likely the Missionary)**

Falco: I'm…Not…Gonna…Say…Ugh! All I can say that they were practically BREEDING with each other!

Fox and Krystal: *blushes hard*

**Noir: To Fox: You dated Miyu, Fay and Katt. You also had sex with them? (Probably) If you did, you are officially the most HORNY anthro I have ever known of.**

Fox: Not really…Only had sex with…Err…Falco and Bill…But I was young and Falco was my temporary boyfriend and they were spending the night and when Bill left the room me and Falco thought we had enough time to do a quick one, and it turned out Bill was listening in on us doing it and he joined in…*Pants*

**Anon: To the Shining Tears x Wind chars: How are the people from your world not participating in the interview doing? (Blanc-Neige is hot)**

Rouen: Their here too…

Neige: *blushes* Err…Thank you.

**Centurion: To Miyu: Have you ever cosidered having an affair with anyone after the incident of Panther masturbating? (Idk, Fox?)**

Miyu: *Sigh* As much as I hate to admit it…I'd rather stick with Panther, come to think of it…He hasn't been jerking to any pics of women lately, I guess he's kinda used to me now.

Logan: Err…Panther's in that dark room with a T.V.

Miyu: You have got to be kidding me *facepalms*

**Noir: To Jake and Helios: The flash drives of porno that Anon gave you infected your computers very badly. Do something about it, because neither Director or Logan is going to do anything about it. Act quick, or else you can't use your computers.**

Jake: DAMMIT!

Helios: I have an awesome anti-virus! MWAHAHAHAHA!

Jake: Can I borrow it sometime?

Helios: NO! Get your own twink!

Jake: *Forever alone face*

**Centurion: To Logan: I don't know. Do you have any game testers? If you do, then tell me the people who test your game, but If you do not have any, I might be able to test your game. What are the requirements, 'cause I have a Mac OSX Snow Leopard. Do I need a Windows? (мε ндz a D3vιαηταгт ассоцит. Send it to me)**

Logan: Sorry, not game testers…Come to think of it I haven't even worked on it in a while now…*Sigh* Another project left in "Development Hell"

**Noir: To Peppy: Dey see meh rollin, dey hatin. Patrollin, they tryn to catch me barrel rollin. TRYIN TO CATCH ME BARREL ROLLIN. TRYIN TO CATCH ME BARREL ROLLIN. TRYIN TO CATCH ME BARREL ROLLIN. TRYIN TO CATCH ME BARREL ROLLIN. Mah r-wings so fast, like warp drive. Lylatians, dey hope to catch me barrel rollin. TRYIN TO CATCH ME BARREL ROLLIN. TRYIN TO CATCH ME BARREL ROLLIN. TRYIN TO CATCH ME BARREL ROLLIN. TRYIN TO CATCH ME BARREL ROLLIN. Sorry, I was bored to death.**

Peppy: Uhh…Right…

**Anon: To Rouen: You should have resisted from making out with Wulfie (Wolf). Why did you follow Logan in making out with Wolf? WHAT'S wrong WITH you? *Pulls out a large-as-hell automatic rapidfire homing nuke launcher and aims at Rouen, and Wolf* Im not firin, but i am next time around. *Weapon disappears***

Rouen: Logan has powers…Seriously, I don't know how but he can make me make out with Wolf!

Logan: Meh, I like you with Clalaclan better though…But you with Father Wolf kinda helps me with my muscular-gay-anthro-sex fetish. *troll face*

**Centuion: To Leon: Into BDSM, I see... Exactly what do you want Wolf to do with you? *I summon a Wolf clone who is homosexual and wants to feel and give pain***

Leon: Anything…As long as he doesn't kill me! *Goes with the BDSM Wolf*

**Noir: To the people with firearms: Fire at me. Ima dodge those bullets.**

Everyone with firearms: *Fires at Noir*

Noir: *Dodges…but fails and gets stunned* Ow…

**Anon: To Fox: Since your wife would sometimes force you to make out with, and sometimes f*ck Wolf, why can't you do that to your wife? I was the one who got you into yuri anyways -I showed you a girl-on-girl sex tape last chapter.**

Fox: My wife is a tease…That's all I can say *sweatdrops*

**Centurion: To Marcus and Silver: Sometimes, does it bother you by the fact that your mother and father have so much sex when you are trying to sleep? (Yes, people make lots of noises and vocalisations during intercourse)**

Marcus and Silver: We're used to it…

Marcus: Besides when we told them that they were being too loud…They made their room sound-proof, so we can get some sleep.

**Anon: To Decus/Dex: How are the people treatin' ya?**

Dex: Pretty good, I'm pretty much the mascot in the human branch of the StarFox team now! Hahaha

Logan: He's a good coyote, I love him to death! *hugs Dex*

Dex: *blushes* Oh Master…

Logan: Y'know you don't have to call me 'Master'.

**Anon: To Slippy&Beltino: Did you propose of any ideas of the transforming vehicle? You going to build it anytime soon?**

Slippy: We have, but it might take a few years to get it done.


End file.
